The Kindness in Chaos
by wildfur123
Summary: Fluttershy is still upset about Discord Betrayal, but she soon realised afterwards that she still has feeling for him. Meanwhile Discord is struggling to contain this new feeling he has for Fluttershy. Love. And are Fluttershy's friends really ready to accept this? FlUTTERCORD *under construction! full note on last chapter*
1. Prologue

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 1

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy gently soared over the garden, the breeze teasing her silky mane.

She fluttered her wings gracefully before landing on the soft grass.

She slowly watered the plants, the water spilling from the rusty old can and catching the sunlight in it's small droplets.

She then moved on to feeding. Humming away, the birds copied the mare's tune. The pony calmly filtered the seed for her avian friends throughout the equine felt a harsh tug on her mane, She looked down with her large teal eyes to see her little white bunny, Angel, with a annoyed expression on his cute face.

"Oh, Angel Bunny, do you want your food now? I'll feed you next sweetie. She smiled lovingly at him as the rodent's face scrunched into an even tighter frown. Turning away from the rabbit she continued to feed the birds, the seeds flying through the air in an organised pattern before landing in the green grass where many of her feathered friends waited to snatch them up in their sharp beaks.

"Hello my dear." A voice came out of nowhere startling the yellow Pegasus into jumping with fright.

She hid behind her rosy pink mane, and a squeak escaped her lips. A laugh rang out, a familiarity in it's tone. She looked out again to see discord, He was lying on a cotton candy cloud, thankfully not raining chocolate milk. His lion paw propping up his chin, while his eagle claw hung loosely.

"Oh it's you Discord, you frightened me." Fluttershy smiled warmly, her teeth gleaming.

"That's what I aimed for." The draconequus replied cheekily as he stuffed some cotton candy in his mouth. Angel bunny started squeaking and squealing hopping up and down pointing at Discord with a furry Chimera snorted, and turned to Fluttershy, ignoring the furious rodentia growling at him.

"Do start humming again my dear, I do love to listen."

Fluttershy blushed with embarrasment, her pale cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh no, I have terrible s-stage fright..." The Pegasus murmured with a stutter as she bit her lip.

Discord teleported to her with a bright flash that nearly blinded the poor mare. He wrapped his snake like neck around her head, so he could see past her rosy mane.

"I won't laugh, and that's saying a lot, considering who I am." He clicked his fingers and one of Fluttershy's freshly watered flowers grew wings and flew away.

"Maybe another time." She whispered so quietly her voice was barely audible above the gentle whisper of the breeze.

The Pegasus squeezed out of his snake like grip, facing away from the draconequus with a sad frown. She was still upset by his betrayal of their friendship.

Now don't think like that, he's changed, he truly understands the magic of friendship now! She thought to herself, her hooves leading her inside as she went to prepare Angel's lunch.

DISCORD

He watched her turn away and great back inside the comfort of her cottage. He could read like her a magazine, her butter coloured face easy to read despite how hard she struggled to cover it up. she was still upset about his betrayal.

And he would make it up to her! somehow.

His attentive eyes watched carefully as the Pegasus shut her door, her silky pink mane disappearing inside the cottage.

His stomach lurched, and a squirming feeling settled inside of him.

He clicked his fingers to teleport back to his castle in an alternate dimension.

This was a new feeling, one he had never felt, in all of his long life! Every time he was near Fluttershy she would give him the butterflies, so to speak.

Her soft voice would send his heart careening and her gentle nature would make him smile with affection.

Oh.

This was love wasn't it? He asked himself, his bushy eyebrows knitting together in thought. It was such a simple question, yet it's answer was the hardest to find.

Only time could tell.


	2. Chapter 1

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS CHAPTER 1

sorry guys this is a smaller chapter, I just want more in the next one sorry.

DISCORD

Discord teleported himself to Fluttershy's door. And knocked, his insides where all knotted, and his stomach kept flipping. No need to worry Dissy it's just a normal visit with Fluttershy. Although his heart knew different as is started speeding up at just the thought of the sweet yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy opened her door, and smiled staring up at Discord. " why hello Discord!" Her smile dropped. I can't have a picnic or anything today, Celestia sent us a letter inviting to the Grand Galloping Gala again this year and we are meeting at Rarity's boutique in five minutes."

Discord felt his smile fade but quickly put on a fake smile, not to make her feel sorry for him. "No problemo Flutters, let me teleport you right there" the snapped his fingers and then the odd two where there. "Why thank you Discord, I was also wondering if you would come to the gala with us?" "That is, only if you want to..." Fluttershy hid behind her mane. Discord couldn't. Believe it, she wanted him, The Lord of chaos to go with her and her friends!?

" well of course Fluttershy, but I don't need a suit made for me!" Ne clicked his fingers appearing in a black and white tuxedo. "Oh of course,but the Gala is in a week from today."

The shy Pegasus stared at the ground. "Right, well I'll leave you mares at it then." And left.

FLUTTERSHY

She watched the Draconeques leave and trotted on inside, where the other mane 5 awaited the yellow pagasi's presence. "Well hiya Fluttershy!" Applejack called out as the other four neighed their greetings.

Rarity got right to work. " I'm thinking something green, with a blue hem. What do you think darling?" Rarity dashed back and forth her purple mane bouncing up and down. "Oh and girls, I invited Discord to come with us to the Gala..."

"Ugh why would you do that. Flutters?" Rainbowdash frowned annoyed.

"He has done nothing to deserve to go." Rarity snorted in disgust.

"CHOCOLATE RAIN!" Pinkie pie cried out in delight.

" I guess it would be a good chance to show everyone he is reformed." Twilight muttered thinking.

"Hmmm" Applejack agreed.

" I'll still be keeping an eye on him!" Rainbowdash said putting her hooves in the air in a fighting pose. The others laughed, except Fluttershy who blushed.

"Alright dearies, I'm almost done!" Rarity started sewing again.

The mares chatted again, chatting about all sorts of things, like different dress colours and what the gala will be like this time. Until the dresses where done and the mares went their separate ways, Rarity putting the dresses on mannequins, putting on the final details.

Fluttershy trotted along, popping in on the market place on the way back to her cottage. She carried her bags of of carrots and lettuce, for Angel bunny' lunch, in her saddlebag. She flew to her house, soaring close to the ground. She opened the door and sat on her old couch. She sighed as Angel bunny hopped beside her, angrily hopping up and down for food. "Yes Angel, momma will be right there."

She moved her aching muscles and starting preparing his lunch, she went upstairs and lay in bed.

EARLY TUESDAY MORNING

she awoke to the doorbell ringing, squeaking she brushed her mane and flew downstairs startled. She opened the door. "Oh Discord, it's you, you can come in, that is if you want to." She said shyly. "Of course I want to my dear!" He walked past her and into the living room. He settled onto the couch, Angel bunny cursing at him from the arm of the chair. Discord snorted and clicked his fingers making Angel bunny disappear. Fluttershy saw this out of the corner of her eye but she didn't comment. " Shall I put on some tea?" She asked already started into the kitchen. "I thought you wouldn't ask!" Discord said smirking.

DISCORD.

Stupid bunny. He. Clicked his fingers and made Angel bunny appear in the corner of the bedroom

On a stool with a dunce cap on. He then turned back to Fluttershy, she was busy re-arranging flowers on the cupboard. Her watched her beautiful teal eyes flick back and forth between the flower vases matching colours and patterns, her rosy pink mane often getting In Her face, which Discord didn't mind, it made her looK cuter. "Shall I put on some tea?" She said as he watched her move into the kitchen. He then realized he was staring. He covered it up with a smirk. "I thought you wouldn't ask!" As she turned around and started preparing the tea. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed with himself.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Fluttershy said from the kitchen. She flew to the door and gracefully opened it. Discord noticed how careful she was not to make a wrong move, as if she was embarrassed with herself. Discord saw who was at the door. The mane five. He groaned mentally and smirked at them. "Fluttershy, we need to have a council meeting as princess Celestia, now wants to help organise the gala too!" Twilight explained to Fluttershy.

"Oh of course, I'll go down there now" replied Fluttershy smiling slightly.

"Can I come?" Discord slapped himself mentally. He was going to be so bored, but he did want to spend more time with Fluttershy.

"Err why not?" Twilight said rolling her eyes


	3. Chapter 2

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS CHAPTER 2

DISCORD

Ughh.. Discord groaned mentally. This meeting was so boring.

The mares just talked about what each pony could help with, as always twilight would organise things, Pinkie would provide the music with help of Fluttershy's songbirds and Rainbowdash was going to provide some fun activities with pinkies help, applejack was making sure all food was prepared, and rarity was making different dresses for the mane six and some dresses to sell at the gala. "How about you Discord, you are coming to the gala now so do you want to make a contribution?"

Discord looked offended. "Of course I would like to make a contribution twilight bark-all!" Discord huffed pleases with his joke. Applejack rolled her green eyes in response.

"Oh really Discord and what would that be?" Rainbowdash raised her eyebrows and shook her rainbow mane out of her eyes.

"My chaos of course!" Discord snapped his eagle claw and the room was filled with pink fluffy unicorns made out of cotton candy, the cotton candy unicorns starting dancing on rainbow dash.

"Ahhh hey!" She shook them off her cyan pelt.

"No discord, no chaos at the gala." Twilight looked crossly at the chimera.

"Arghh you alicorns are always so boring!" He snapped his claws and the cotton candy unicorns dissapeared.

"Umm if it doesn't bother anyone I have something discord could do..." The small butter Pegasus spoke up.

"And what would that be darling?" The diva unicorn stroked her mane.

"He could always fix the lighting, and add some decorations..." Fluttershy grinned a small smile and stared at discord.

"Oh there will be no need for that!" Pinkie jumped out of her throne and started dancing about, suddenly she pulled her party cannon out from behind the throne. "I already took care of it!" Discord snapped his fingers and made pinkies mouth disappear. "Sounds wonderful flutters!" He said smirking. Appearing above her on a cotton candy cloud. His smirk disappeared as he got lost in her teal eyes.

"Discard are ya listen'in, twailight just asked y'all a question!"

Applejack frowned. Discord snapped his attention from the sweet yellow Pegasus and glared at twilight who was busy watching pinkie squeal about struggling to get her point across. "Discord, could you please help pinkie?!" He rolled his eyes with red mismatched pupils and clicked his fingers. Pinkies rosy pink muzzle appeared on her face. She sucked a big breath in.

"On second thawt..." Applejack groaned.

"Oh my I almost forgot what it was like to talk, I was holding so much in! Could you imagine what it would it be to forget what it was like to talk! I imagined it after all I just lost the ability to talk for a minute there, or was it five? Oh well it doesn't matter what matters is that I almost forgot what it was like to talk, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, could you imagine what it would be like to forget what it was like to talk! Loo silly me I have already asked that question, or did i?" Pinkie schrunched her brow over her light blue eyes, the others watched transfixed as the crazy party pony lost her very large train of thought. "Let's move on..." Twilight said removing her gaze from the concentrating mare.

TUESDAY MID-DAY

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy trotted back from the meeting feeling quite pleased with the new gala plans, Discord next to her had already offered to teleport them home but she refused, saying that things should be earned. Discord rolled his mismatched eyes snorting. The cream Pegasus giggled her hoof on her mouth.

She watched him he was looking ahead. She bit her lip as her heart took a leap.

Suddenly her hoof caught on a small crack in the path, she tripped, just before she face planted discord caught her and lifted her back up staring into her teal eyes.

"Are you alright my dear?" The Lord of chaos said with a genuine look of concern on his face. She blushed and rubbed her front hoof on her opposite front leg.

"Oh yes, just a little trip." Fluttershy spoke embarrassed, she withdrawed from the conversation by hiding behind her rosy pink mane.

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry guys I know this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I wanted to get this up so I could move on. ?


	4. Chapter 3

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS CH 3

AFTERNOON

FLUTTERSHY

The kind Pegasus gently shut her door waving goodbye to Discord.

She slumped against the door, she was confuzzled. When she had tripped was that a look of pure concern in his eyes? She remembered the blush she had given him when he asked if she was ok, she felt her cheeks warming at just the memory of it. Yep she had mixed feelings about this Draconeques.

He was so sweet and caring. Well when he wanted to be... Thoughts of the Tirek incident came spilling into her head, her teal eyes watered up. He had betrayed them her and her closest friends, but mostly her, she remembered his words like it was yesterday "surely you saw this coming!" Discord stated. "I didn't I truly didn't!" Fluttershy answered him weeping tears of despair. Fluttershy shook her head and blinked clearing her memories. "It's ok, I mustn't think of that now, I forgave him and he's truly,reformed... I hope" her words echoed around her walls. Her beloved pet angel bunny came hopping up to her taking a sniff. Then hopping into her arms. She sniffles away her tears and gently caressed the bunny. The bunny didn't show much affection towards fluttershy but he loved her all the same. "Oh angel what am I going to do?" The bunny simply twitched his nose and snuggled deeper into her arms.

She sighed.

TUESDAY NIGHT

DISCORD

Discord stared out of the castle at canterlot this is where princess Celestia informed him he would stay. His elbows where on the windowsill his yellow eyes with his red mismatched pupils staring into the beautiful sky, the crickets chirping in the bushes under his window. "Well Lulu despite her annoying antics does make a beautiful night time." Discord sighed. Discords thoughts slowly wandered off to the innocent Pegasus he cared about so much. He still couldn't believe she had invited him to accompany her to the gala. It just didn't make any sense, especially after he had betrayed her and her friends so badly... His thoughts wandered off to the day he regretted most, in all of his eons of living, this was most definitely the day he regretted most. If there was anything he could do to make it up to her he would do it. A shooting star zoomed past making the twinkly sky look even better than it already was." I will make it up to you Fluttershy!" He whispered into the chilly night air.

EARLY WEDNESDAY MORNING

FLUTTERSHY

chirp , chirp, tweet. The cream Pegasus woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and chattering outside of her two story high, bedroom window. She stared at the clock on the wall.

4:30

"Oh my I am late to feed the animals!"

She ate a quick rushed breakfast of mixed berries, and rushed into the bathroom to do her mane.

She trotted downstairs and out the door. The sun had barely risen. She grabbed her watering can and started with the colourful flowers outside the kitchen window.

She then spread so e chicken feed around her chicken coop, watching with gentle eyes as the lazy hens slowly waddled out of their coop to eat. Breakfast. With their bucking and clucks in the distance she fed the squirrels and some chipmunks the acorns she had gathered yesterday afternoon, after her... Thoughts on Discord...

The Pegasus winced and moved on feeding little mice some cheese.

"Oh my animals are just so sweet" Fluttershy spread some seeds out under the trees for the tweeting birds, just as the sun was rising. The sunrise was always beautiful. Oh thank Celestia it was getting a bit chilly out here. Thought Fluttershy grinning at the suns warmth. She spread her wings catching as much sunlight as she could.


	5. Chapter 4

THE KINDESS IN CHAOS CHAPTER 4

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy closed her eyes the warmth ridding the chill from her bones she spread her wings completely out making sure every soft feather saw the suns rays. She looked down when a little bundle of fur jumped into her leg. It was Angel bunny demanding his breakfast as usual. Fluttershy sighed and asked angel bunny what he would like for breakfast gently. "Hmmm I'm sure I could find some strawberries for you..." Fluttershy answered the grumpy bunny's demands. She trotted off inside and opened up the curtains the new sunshine spilling into the room. The padded towards her pantry, her hooves tapping on wood peeked her butter cream coloured head inside the small pantry. "Oh dear me angel, we are out of strawberries and the shops won't be open for another hour and a half!" Fluttershy looked back at angel bunny hoping he would ask for something else instead. He might as well have a sign above him that said, KEEP DREAMING. He wiggled his little whiskers and glared at Fluttershy not giving up on what he wanted. She sighed heavily, there must be something I can do... Thought Fluttershy. Angel bunny hopped up and down, breaking Fluttershy's train of thought. He started snapping two of his claws trying to mAke them click. "You want you food now..." Angel bunny smiled and continued snapping struggling to make them click." Your trying to summon food..." Fluttershy followed slowly. angel bunny nodded furiously and tried again. As his claws clicked and made the signature sound, Fluttershy got it." Discord!" She squeaked. "Oh, no angel bunny I can't he's all the way In Canterlot!"

DISCORD

DIscord woke up to his alarm clock going "time to wake up Dissy, time to wake up dissy!" He groaned and snapped his claws making the alarm clock disappear. He suddenly sprang up remembering why he had set his alarm clock for so early. Fluttershy, he had wanted to see Fluttershy, after all she does wake up early to feed all those pesky animals. He groaned in his head while he wiped sleep out of his eyes. He looked himself over In the mirror. What does she see in me? What does anyone see in me? He scrutinised himself. His his grey pony head and and brown bird like body and his fore legs

, one of them a Lions and the other of an eagles. He then looked over his mismatched wings, one of a bat and one of a bird. He also had a long red snake tail ending in a tuft of fur. His back legs consisted of a goats and a lizards. He snarled at himself In the mirror "how can anyone bear to look at me!" He was about to swipe the mirror and remembered the saying of seven years bad luck. And retracted his lion paw. I've had enough bad luck to last a life time! And with that he snapped his eagle talons and landed in front of the bridge that goes over the water to her house. He walked along it gazing down at his reflection, he cringed and threw a acorn into the water watching the reflection ripple as the simple nut touched the waters surface. Discord then walked along the path to her front door, and without hesitation knocked. "I'll be right there!" Fluttershy's gentle voice called out from the cottage. She opened the door and smiled as she saw discord there. "Discord, oh what a pleasant surprise come in, come in!" The mare guided him into the living room. "I'm surprised, you didn't just teleport right in!" She grinned her teal eyes sparkling as she went under a window with the curtains withdrawn. "That would be rude of me my dear" he smirked settling himself on the couch. "You've changed" she said smiling genuinely. "Anyway discord" she blushed removing her eyes from his yellow ones. " I have to ask a favor from you" she continued " I don't have any breakfast for angel bunny, you see he wanted some strawberries and I don't have any, and the shops won't be open for another hour or so" she rushed quickly. " and I know I should earn things, but could you summon some strawberries, that is if it isn't't to much" she withdrawed behind her soft mane. Discord felt like laughing and saying too much, ha Fluttershy you are to kind my dear! But instead he grinned and said "sure, I do owe you one anyway" he snapped his talons and a bowl of strawberries appeared I. Front of angel bunny who was frowning, he then instantly dug in. Fluttershy's face fell at the mention of the incident. "Discord I forgave you for that you do not owe me one" she said and moved to the window. " oh but I do Flutters, I was horrible to you" he moved his claws and cupped his talons under her chin. They both blushed madly at the sudden contact and discord removed his eagle claw. Discord felt the tension in the air. I did this to myself, he thought grumpy at himself as the trotted out the door, he saw the animals. Big and small run at the sight of him. He snarled and teleported into a tree. He curled his body up, and before he knew it, he was sound asleep. He woke up to a splash and gasped, Fluttershy had just jumped into the river that flows under his bridge. He saw her spread out her wings and duck the. Under the water. Oh she's just, cleaning herself thought discord. He meant to leave there and then but he couldn't bring himself to it, as the beautiful Pegasus preened her feathers in the river the sun sparkling on every drop. Her rosy pink, slightly wet mane plastered to her shoulders, and her teal eyes where the colour of the water, a beautiful blue mixed in with a tint of green.

She made sure every one of her soft feathers was wet and she rubbed her muzzle along them in an attempt to spread them out and clean them, she was feathered after all she needed to take good care of her wings. He had his talons ready to click and teleport him away from this scene, but he just couldn't his eyes where glued to her graceful moves and her perfect face,mand he felt a storm urge he had never felt before, in all his eons of living, he had an urge to join her, to make her smile, to enjoy her warmth and beauty, so close yet so far away. He reached out his talons as if from the tree he could stroke her pink mane, and did something he didn't expect. He fell from the tree with a loud "ooomph" he snapped his talons to make himself invisible as Fluttershy whipped around.


	6. Chapter 5

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 5

Fluttershy

Her head snapped around, her slightly wet mane tangling in front of her eyes. She waded out of the river and shook the droplets of water off of her butter coloured coat. "A-any pony there?" She called out softly a nervous stutter starting the question. She thought the noise had been a loud thud.. She was worried one of her animal friends might have got hurt. The gentle breeze tickled her drenched wings and she shivered in the cold. She trotted along looking through some of the trees but couldn't see anything. She squinted at a tree, she thought she had seen movement, must just be my weak imagination playing tricks on me she folded her wings to her sides, shivering from the breeze, and she trotted inside.

She snuggled into a blanket her now dry mane and tail curled around her slender yellow body. She looked at the clock 7:00 AM. A white fluffy cat with a small blue bow on it's head raced in from a cat flap on her front door. Fluttershy smiled as she cat jumped up on the couch and curled in between her front legs and started purring. Fluttershy gently ran a hoof down the cat's spine, taking the utmost care. Fluttershy gently closed her eyes the long eyelashes fluttering as she fell asleep.

DISCORD

Discord was incredibly embarrassed, and ashamed, he had almost been caught spying on Fluttershy! He had remembered he wading out of the river and then looking around for the sudden noise. Se then had squinted right at him! It was like she could see him! He had popped one of his yellow eyes out and held it at himself, just to make sure he was still invisible. "that was a close one!" He grunted sliding down the bark of the tree. He relaxed under that tree enjoying the beauty of Fluttershy's cottage and it's surrounding woods and rivers. It was just like her, gentle , calm and quiet. He relaxed there until he heard hooves steps coming his way he growled and snapped his talons taking him home.


	7. Chapter 6

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 6

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy woke to the sound of her doorbell ringing, her teal eyes opening, as she yawned and stretched, her butter coloured wings reaching towards her cottage roof.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Her gentle voice tinkled out in a slightly tired voice. She shot one quick glance at the clock 7:23 she face hoofed herself, only 23 minutes of sleep?! She would catch it up later, after all she usually did go to bed early. The cat shot out from in-between her forelegs and raced upstairs as she got up from the couch, she walked to the door and opened it, the door making a 'squee' sound. A familiar white unicorn greeted Fluttershy at the door and strided inside her humble cottage as Fluttershy invited her inside. "Would you like some tea Rarity?" Fluttershy asked her friend politely. " tea would be wonderful darling!" Rarity answered gratefully in her Manehattan accent. Fluttershy flew over into her kitchen and began making the tea. She fluttered up to reach the high cabinets and got some tea bags out of the unusually high cabinet. "So Rarity, what brings you here so early?" Fluttershy questioned from her small kitchen. "Yes this is rather an early time for me, you see..." Rarity started off in her dramatic ways, Fluttershy rolling her eyes while smiling gently. "I had to pick Sweetiebelle up from one of her crusader sleepovers, I have NO idea why Applejack made the pickup time so early, ah and I thought I would stop by and get some measurements for your gala dress." Rarity finished as she levitated a measuring tape in front of herself with her magic. Fluttershy finished the tea and carried it firmly in her fore- hoofs, flying so she could balance easier."sure, just drink your tea, I'll get ready to go yo your place. Rarity took the tea with her magic and sipped it elegantly as Fluttershy trotted upstairs to her room to get ready for the day.

DISCORD

It was Wednesday afternoon and Discord was incredibly bored, sure his room at the castle had orange and aqua checker floors, stairs leading to nothing, beds floating, and not to mention the gorgeous posters he had designed himself of Celestia and Luna with grumpy faces. But those where classics, and he wanted more. He rubbed his temples trying to think of anything else he could do. "Aha!" He cried jumping into the air and then grinning evilly. With a smirk he teleported himself out of the room and into celestia's room. And he got to work. He grinned a crazy grin As he turned invisible waiting for the effects he wanted to take place.

FLUTTERSHY

The girls had been working all afternoon on Fluttershy's gala dress, after all it was only five days away, and rarity would stop at nothing until all six of their dresses where finished and looked fabulous. "Aha!" Rarity cried finding the perfect fabric choice, "NOW this won't look like last years dress!" Repeated for the 4th time this afternoon. Rarity ran her measuring tape along Fluttershy's legs and around her torso, while muttering 'mmhmmmm's to herself as she took notes using levitation. Rarity hurriedly sewed the fabric under her seweing machine, with expert hooves and stitched the dress to Fluttershy's exact size."I can't wait to see it Rarity!" She waited patiently, wincing as Rarity did it up just a bit to tight. Seeing Fluttershy's discomfort did back some of the hoof stitches. "Better?" Rarity questioned. " yes Rarity much better." Fluttershy replied. "Is something worrying you Fluttershy?" Rarity wondered, her large eyes blinking. "N-no..." Fluttershy answered with a sigh.

She was still worrying herself on her emotions on Discord, he kept mentioning the incident in some way and every time he did she could feel her heart breaking like it had on the day, but she kept pushing those emotions back, she had forgave him, and that was that. But there was also the fact about how she felt around Discord, when he didn't mention the incident, the visits would go spectacular the two would sit in her gardens, enjoying the day, or he would use his magic to help her clean despite her complaints, sometimes they would go on hikes and enjoy the sun rising on a hill, if Discord was there early enough. She felt a bit fuzzy in the chest whenever she saw him, and her insides would twist as if she was both dreading his visit and wanting him to visit, it made her nervous. Rarity bumped a cup of her table, Fluttershy jumping as it hit the floor. " are you sure darling? You seem, seem, what are some of those countryism's Applejack uses?" "Oh well, doesn't matter, you seem upset." Rarity stopped work and stared at Fluttershy her blue eyes boring into her teal ones."it's nothing Rarity." She persuaded the white unicorn that she was fine. Rarity frowned doubting that, but she just continued on with the dress.

DISCORD

he had fallen asleep he was so bored waiting, he was woken up as Celestia's door opened, he smirked waiting for the magic to happen, Celestia reagally walked in her purple eyes widening as she realized what happened to her room. The roof was covered in cotton candy pouring chocolate milk down on below. Celestia made an angry face "DISCORD!" She bellowed almost using her canterlot voice. Discord cracked up laughing it was just too funny! He turned visible again, and Celestia gave him the dagger eyes as he rolled around the floor, laughing like mad, Celestia's flowing mane was soaked and clung to her sides. "Discord stop this now!" She used her magic to pick up the draconeques, still laughing so hard his stomach hurt. "You should have seen your face!" He started laughing again, his mouth open wide his odd tooth sticking out. Celestia was struggling to keep a serious face but her anger was pooling through gaps in her facade."clean this mess up now!" Her almost whispering words, where much more threatening than her yells and Discord stopped, whiping a tear of joy from his eye. She left the room her green, pink and blue flowing mane covering one of her deadly purple eyes. If looks could kill, Discord shivered the tingle running along his long spine.

FLUTTERSHY

WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Fluttershy had seen her gala dress and had to admit, she was impressed she knew rarity was amazing with fabric and dresses, but this had tested her limits greatly.

She hoped everyone would like it. She hoped discord would like it. She blinked, had she really just thought that? She snuggled under her beds covers and turned of her bedside lamp which was Discord in a pose, she smiled slightly before she drifted off too sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 7

FLUTTERSHY

THURSDAY MORNING

The timid Pegasus woke up slowly and yawned her mouth stretched open wide.

She padded out of her upstairs room, going into the bathroom next to her bedroom. She stood carefully on her frail hind legs as she leant on her white bathroom cupboard. She struggled to pick up her mane brush in her butter cream hooves. She almost fell over as one of her birds, came flying into the bathroom,picked up her mane brush and started gently brushing her pale pink mane. Other creatures jumped onto the bathroom cupboard holding her mane in certain places to allow easy access for the bird. Once they had finished, she thanked them Grateful, and trotted downstairs to greet the day.

She opened her cottage door, feeling cheerful. Smiling she placed acorns, seeds, and fruit for her animal friends. She started humming a tune the joyful music filling the air with beautiful noise. She then sniffed one of her gorgeous blue flowers, the scent making her smile wider as she started the chorus to her song. She suddenly started dancing and twirling in graceful moves, her rosy mane caressing her neck with it's softness. She grabbed a bunny closeby and started twirling with it, she suddenly found herself lost in her own fantasy, she was at the gala in the gardens, surrounded with gorgeous creatures, and then discord walked in, his presence making her heart flutter, he would twirl her as romantic music played and then, he would lean in, his long neck reaching downwards, he was almost there- she leant in towards the bunny and it squeaked hopping away. Fluttershy felt her cheeks heat up, had that almost happened?

She had had her own breakfast of spinach, and had asked angel what he would like for breakfast. He demanded Apples. "Oh of course Angel, momma is gonna get you some from sweet apple acres,right now!" "That is... If applejack doesn't mind..." Angel bunny snorted and pushed Fluttershy out the door with his little fluffy paws.

The yellow Pegasus sighed and started the trek towards Applejacks.

As she passed under the sweet apple acres gateway, she saw Applejack, waving to her "why hello fluttershai!" The orange earth pony running up to her, her southern accent running smoothly. "Ya'll here to pick up some apples?" Applejack questioned, leading Fluttershy to her Apple storage unit. "Why yes Applejack." The butter Pegasus said following her farm pony friend. The orange mare shoved her hat more firmly on her head and passed Fluttershy a bucket of apples. Fluttershy got out her bits so she could pay."now Fluttershai you don't have to pay!" Applejack denying the bits. "Oh thank you Applejack!" The Pegasus smiled as she raced home, hoping she didn't take to long, Angel could be grumpy about that. She nudged open her door "angel?" She called out in a soft voice alerting the bunny of her presence. The little fluffy bunny hopped right up to her hooves and she nudged the bucket of apples in front of him, knowing what he wanted. Fluttershy smiled warmly as the bunny dug in.

DISCORD

Discord groaned as he was awoken by his alarm, as part of his punishment he had spent all of last night, helping clean the castle and sure he COULD have used chaos magic. That is, if Celestia hadn't banned him from it till after the gala.

He clicked his fingers half awake. As soon as he finished clicking he gained gravity and dropped from his bed on the roof. He summoned his morning glass of chocolate milk. And as he dipped it back ready to drink, his eyes caught on the poster of Celestia grumpy faced... He growled throwing away his glass, ending in an explosion. He scowled his fuzzy eyebrows covering part of his glowering eyes.

"I'll just go see someone who appreciates my chaos!" He posed, his lion paw squished onto his chest. He was about to click his talons, but retracted them as he remembered, storming out of the room in a fit.

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy was out in her garden when Discord arrived, Looking grumpier than usual."are you okay Discord?" She asked. "Ughh Tia banned me from chaos magic until after the gala." He groaned lying down on the soft green grass. "What did you do this time?" She questioned knowingly. "I ONLY made it rain chocolate milk in her room." He snorted. The timid Pegasus giggled rolling her eyes. "Well I can understand it if it is in her room, ponies, especially royal ones like Celestia need their space." She lectured him. " oh I know I know!" The Draconeques curling his body, but making sure his face still faced Fluttershy. She stared at The Lord of chaos, her eyes travelling over his long slender body, although she wasn't fussed much with looks her thoughts where on his loveable attitude. "Umm Discord?" She spoke quietly. "Yes Flutters?" Her heart jumped as he used her nickname. "I-I was wondering if you would like to feed the animals lunch with me, that is only if you want to?" She stood up, her hoof shuffling on the eyebrows raised. "I would- that is if the animals dare come near me." His eyes dropped to the ground. "Here, let me show you" she smiled as she took his lion paw gently and tugged him to the spot where she fed her squirrels and birds. The animals scattered at the sight of him. "It's no use Fluttershy..." He looked at the ground awkwardly. She let go of his paw, and picked up some bird seed. She spread it out across the ground and put some In his paw. "Birdies, come out my darlings!" She called softly out to her birds. They slowly and cautiously fluttered to the ground picking up the seed, staring at Discord making sure he wasn't moving. "Now you try" Fluttershy nudged him with her muzzle. He spread some of the bird seed near him and cried out in a slightly hoarse voice " come here birdies!" The birds jumped back. Then staring at Fluttershy to ask it was safe. She smiled and nodded. A blue jay flew over to Discord and ate some of the seed out of his paw. Then the jay called the other birds over. Birds of all kinds flocked around Discord landing on his antler and horn as they tried to get a turn at the seed in his paw. Fluttershy watched the chimera smile wide in shock as the birds flew around him. " wow flutters, it's working! His yellow eyes with his mismatched red pupils raced about trying to take in the beauty of the birds.

The pair spent the rest of the morning and a little into the afternoon feeding the animals, Discord gaining their trust. They now lay on the cool grass under the hot afternoon sun. Discord stared at the beautiful surroundings. "What is this place, filled with so many wonders?" He started to sing his gaze travelling over the trees. "Casting it's spell, which I am now under!" He stared at Fluttershy. She got what he was going at. "Squirrels in the trees, and the cute little bunnies!" She sang her voice sounding like twinkling bells in the air. "Birds flying free, and the bees with their honey, hooooney!" The pair sang together, their voices mixing together perfectly. "Oh what a magical place!" Her beautiful voice rang out again. "And I owe it all to Fluttershy's grace!" Discord thanked Fluttershy while continuing to sing. " if I knew her place had so much up it sleeve, I'd have come here sooner and never leave!" His voice rang out loud and clear. "Yes I" the pair moved to face each other, staring into the others eyes. "Love" "everythiiiiiiiiiiinnnnggg!" They sang the last part of the song their mouths open wide as the notes rang out into the clearing, the birds tweeting along. Their cheeks where flushed pink as they took a breather, still staring at each other.

DISCORD

He looked away and let go of her hooves awkwardly. "So, uh flutters, need any more help with anything?" He coughed. "Not at the moment Discord" she blushed and rubbed her hoof over her other foreleg. He thought for a reason to stay, he didn't' want to go to Tia and lulu's boring castle yet. "Umm, Flutters, would it be okay if I stayed over at your place tonight, I don't want to go back to the castle yet." He trailed off, looking at her expectantly. She answered almost too quickly "why of course Discord, in fact it's bedtime in a few hours, I'll go get your bed ready now!" She trotted off towards her cottage door. "Wait is bedtime at 6 o'clock or something?!" He called after her. "Yes Infact!" She spoke loudly over her shoulder and trotted inside to make his bed. Discord groaned and ran after her.

He sat at her table waiting for his meal. She flew over from the kitchen carrying his bowl of paper in her hooves. "Here you go Discord" she smiled warmly and handed him the bowl of paper. He dug in using the utensils he had been given. She then came back with a glass of chocolate milk held carefully in her slippery placed it carefully near him and sat down at her spot on the small wooden table to begin her dinner of berries, nuts and fruit. She used her hooves after all, she couldn't pick up cutlery. They ate in silence until Discord spoke up " so fluttershy what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked between a mouthful of paper, his goat beard swishing. "Oh the same as usual, feeding animals, taking care of them, maybe buying some groceries." She replied after finishing a couple of berries. He chugged down some of his chocolate milk. "You?" She asked politely. "Oh the usual, trying to use my amazing chaos magic behind Celestia's back!" She giggled rolling her eyes. She got up from the small wooden table, her dinner finished. The plate scraped clean. He got up and put his empty dish up on her kitchen counter next to her's. "Discord, it's time for bed!" She shooed him off and out of the kitchen leading him upstairs to the guest bedroom. He looked around this would have to do. For now he stared at the reasonable sized room, it had a wardrobe a bed and a bedside table with a lamp. "Goodnight Discord." She padded up to him and gave him a small hug. His mouth hung open with shock, was this the same timid Pegasus he was dealing with here? His heart started speeding up with the sudden contact and he blushed, sweating nervously. He made the hug longer than necessary and as she left he just waved his mouth still agape.

AUTHORS NOTE: the song is not mine it belongs to mlp fim I just changed a couple of lines In the song


	9. Chapter 8

The KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 8

DISCORD

It felt odd waking up somewhere different and not falling from the roof.

Discord groaned as he woken up by the roar of a bear outside. He twisted his body around and looked out the small window. The sun had barely risen, and the dawn light barely pierced over the small hills near Fluttershy's property. speaking of Fluttershy , where is that shy Pegasus? Discord lookdownwards while thinking. He saw Fluttershy outside with a bear. The bear was roaring and Fluttershy was gently stroking him, muttering soothing words. The bear eventually calmed down and Fluttershy hugged the bear and trotted out of Discord's view. He heard the door open and hoovesteps as The timid mare trotted inside. He crawled out of bed, stretching out his long spine and then he slunk down the stairs. He crawled behind Fluttershy, and he slowly rose up to his full height as he got ready to... Pounce! He wrapped his talons around her small shoulders. She spun around frightened, a terrified look on her face. Discord couldn't help it he started cackling and rolling around on the floor as the butter coloured Pegasus clutched her chest in fright. "Discord!" She squealed at him her teal eyes showing looks of annoyed shock. She slapped him gently " You startled me!" He continued laughing "I'm sorry I just couldn't help it!" Tears of joy tumbled down his face as he cackled loudly. She giggled and soon they where both collapsed onto her couch, clutching their stomachs they where laughing too hard. They finished eventually their smiling faces covered in tear tracks. Discord moved his eagle talon and gently brushed a last glistening tear off of Fluttershy's gentle face. The blush was evident on her face, her usual butter colour a rosy pink, exactly like her soft mane. Discord's heart was racing, as he stared at Fluttershy. He hesitated. But he eventually did. He reached out his lion paw, his paw pads stroking her silky mane. He twined his slender body around the Pegasus so he could stare into her gorgeous eyes. He chuckled slightly "what is it Discord?" She asked confused. You have the most beautiful face" Discord looked over Fluttershy's face like never before as her blush made her turn a delightful shade of Crimson. "Oh, no I don't Discord!" Trying to get away She pushed her hooves onto his chest, directly where his speeding heart was. "Oh but you do Fluttershy, and here is proof" he leaned in, her teal eyes slowly closing as she leant in too. DING DONG DING Dong the doorbell rang. Fluttershy sighed, "I have to get that" he slowly detangled himself from around her. He growled as Fluttershy opened the door, he had almost got a moment with Fluttershy! But it would have to wait, because at the door was the super duper party pony pinkie pie.

FLUTTERSHY

"Oh hello pinkie, what are you here for?" She asked politely, shaking off her moment with Discord. "Well I was here to test your songbirds but you see I kind of said HI and the They all flew away." Pinkie pie grinned. Fluttershy sighed, she looked back in to where Discord lay in a grumpy pose. "Alright pinkie, I'll show you how it's done! That is umm only if you want to?" The timid Pegasus said ducking down from her assertive pose. " of course I want to, now let's GO GO GO!" The Crazy Mare throwing confetti out of her saddle bags on the go's.

"ah uh ah uh ah!" She sang in her soft Voice The birds tweeting their replies. "You want to try pinkie?" Fluttershy asked politely. "AH UH AH UH AH IH!" Pinkie cried out way to loud. Fluttershy uncovered her ears when the party pony finished. Watching the birds flutter away scared. "That was great pinkie, but maybe you should just leave the songbird music to be, you can control all the other music though." The timid Pegasus suggested kindly smiling softly. "Okie dokie lokie!" The pink earth pony bounced away smiling. Fluttershy grinned at her friends optism. She trotted back inside, noticing Discord was still their watching her come back in. "Shall I make you breakfast Discord?" She flew into her small kitchen her mane curling around her neck. "Yes although you should call it brunch." Discord smirked from her old couch. "Brunch it is then" Fluttershy started preparing his 'brunch'

DISCORD

after eating the pair finished Fluttershy's jobs and it was well into the afternoon. They where sitting on a hill, behind Fluttershy's cottage they where watching the beautiful sun lower behind the distant hills and mountains. "It's so beautiful" Fluttershy smiled, open mouthed staring at the glory that is dusk. "Sure is not beautiful as chaos though" or as beautiful as you he felt like saying, staring at her bright face, which was lit up in beauty as she stared at the sunset. She giggled at his response. She sighed and slowly leaned onto his shoulder. He tensed up for a second before relaxing. They lay like that for about an hour, enjoying the stars twinkling above them and the chirping of the crickets, surrounded with flowers and firefly's glowing, until Discord heard a little whine. He snapped his head downwards, Fluttershy was lightly snoring, letting out a cute little whine. He smiled down at the mare. "I love you Fluttershy" he whispered into the night air, even though he knew no pony could here him.


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 9

FLUTTERSHY

she sat up in her bed. She whipped sleep gently from her eyes. As her eyes got used to the dim lighting her thought cleared as well. Why am I here, the last thing I remember was... Staring up into the stars leaning on Discord fluffy lion shoulder. Her eyes travelled to the window, a clear blue sky reflecting back at her. How late was she? She looked at her clock 7:00 oh geeze... Her worried thoughts showed on her face, and she leapt up ready to race to feed the animals. But as she moved, paper crinkled underneath her hoof. She unfolded the small piece of paper, it wrote:

You fell asleep, I carried you back here, and in case you don't wake up in time I fed the animals for you!

Regards

Discord.

She folded the paper up again now smiling, he was so caring. She gently trotted into the bathroom, getting ready to brush her mane. She called out to her birds that usually helped with her mane. When they didn't come she frowned and padded out of the white tiled bathroom. "Hello, any of my critters?" She called out but got no replies. Her thoughts raced as so did her heart as she burst out of her cottage door a concerned look on her face. But Fluttershy smiled her heart Warming at the sight in front of her, it was Discord, he was leaning up against a tree, his paw covered in bird seed and he was surrounded by her animals, also fast asleep. She quietly walked inside again, shutting the door behind her without noise. And the calm Pegasus walked into her kitchen, looking to see any traces of breakfast remains. There was none, so she got to work, her butter coloured hooves opened cabinets and fetching out gorgeous china bowls. Fluttershy also got out the cutlery needed, she new it was easier for him to eat with knives and forks, although equine found it much harder. Her tail swished as she filled a glass full of chocolate milk, his favourite she knew. She carefully carried the contents onto the table setting down the utensils and the food, ready for when he woke up. She fluttered back into the kitchen sticking some blueberries and some raspberries on a small plate. Then the mare gently set her food on the table, before pulling a chair back and sitting herself at the table. As she ate Fluttershy savoured every taste of the delicious berries bursting in her mouth, and as she picked up a raspberry she suddenly realised a copy of the ponyville express was standing upright on her table. "Umm, excuse me..." She trailed off as the nespaper dropped down, to reveal an empty chair. Confused Fluttershy flew upwards and looked down at the chair. There her prized pet Angel bunny sat, looking grumpy. "Oh it's just you Angel." She said smiling as she fluttered back down onto her chair. "So angel, what did you have for breakfast?" She questioned. His stomach growled in response. "Oh dear me Angel, I thought Discord fed everyone..." She trailed off as the fluffy bunny pointed behind him at a small plastic bowl on the floor, inside it was a pile of lettuce and cucumber exactly the way he liked it except for one detail, the cherry on top. She facehoofed. "Oh Angel, sometimes you gotta eat what you've been given, I'm surprised Discord didn't force it on you!" She said glaring unimpressed at the white bunny. He just shrugged it off and continued to read the ponyville express, only his fluffy paws protruding from under the newspaper.

DISCORD

he awoke with a start, scattering the bird seed from his paw with his sudden movements. Oh crud, he fell asleep while feeding Fluttershy's animals. He stared at all the critters now sitting up, staring at him. "Go on, shoo, before I turn you all into flowers or something" he started of loud but muttered under his breath the last part. As the animals scattered he stretched out his back his neck curling backwards, his grey face facing the slightly cloudy sky. He fluttered his bat and his Pegasi wing, before standing on his hind legs and walking over to Fluttershy's cottage. He remembered carrying her home last night, she looked to peaceful, he just couldn't wake her, especially after his comment he had made, it just fell out of him, and he wanted to take it back, but he couldn't because it was true.

He slowly walked in through the door, noticing Flutterhsy eating a small plate,of berries on her wooden table. He sat down on an empty chair. "Oh hi Discord, woken from your little nap i see" she teased smiling. "Yeah, and I have to say, it was quite refreshing!" He posed his lion paw fingers squished onto his dark brown chest. "Right, well over there is your breakfast if you want it Discord" the timid Pegasus pointed towards a small white bowl. He didn't want to seem greedy as he lunged for his bowl, but he was hungry. She giggled as he dug into his bowl. "Discord..." Fluttershy started,but he didn't here the rest as again he got lost in her features. "Umm, Discord, did you hear me?" She waved a hoof in his face expectantly, and he blinked shaking his head. "Huh what?" He shook his head some more. "Discord, are you okay, you seem very Distracted lately" she claimed curiously before eating a blueberry. He wanted to tell her exactly why she was distracted, but he had to go slow with her, or this relationship would turn out wrong, and he new he tried to kiss her the other day, but it felt like the right moment, that is until that annoying party pony came "I'm fine flutters, just zoned out, what where you saying?" He dared not look her in the eye as he spoke, she would catch Him out. " I was asking what decorations your going to bring to the gala" Fluttershy expectantly caught his eye. "Right, well I was expecting some large banners, spelling outthe letters D.I.S.C.O.R.D" she laughed as she figured it out "seriously though" she smiled at him. "I was being serious" he joked along with the mare. "Na, I was thinking some streamers, balloons, flashy lighting, that kind of thing." He waved his fork around in the air as he explained. "Why did ya ask?" He asked curious. "Well you see, the gala is in two days" he spat out his chocolate milk. "What! What's the day today?" He looked at the wall, hoping to see a calendar. "Saturday Discord, and the gala is on Monday." She told him informative. "Right, now that I know it's ok." He settled back into his chair fom hi standing position. "Don't y have to buy your streamers and stuff?" She cocked her head,her mane falling a bit more downwards with her action. "No I'll just use chaos" he looked smug, his arms crossed. "Your not allowed chaos remember?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He smacked his head against the table, the glass and china clinking with the sudden movement. He looked up from his spot in the table, into Fluttershy's sympathetic gaze. "How about we go now Discord." She got up from the table and grabbed her saddlebags from their spot on her couch. "Wait really?" He stood up surprised. "You would do that for me?" He questioned confused. "Of course silly, what are friends for?" She trotted out the door, a slightly chilly breeze blowing in. "Right." The Lord of chaos easily following the small Pegasus.

FLUTTERSHY

"Umm excuse me,I need a bag of streamers, if you don't mind." The timid mare asked the stall contender shyly. "That will be five bits." She smiled thankful and rummaged her nose around in her saddlebag, looking for some bits. "Fluttershy, let me pay, they are for me after all" Discord explained as he slammed some bits on the counter. The store clerk realized Discord had endless money and smiled deviously. "Sorry that's not enough" the store person explained lazily, the sign now had been changed to ten bits. "Oh okay, of course" Fluttershy ducked, and looked at her draconeques friend expectantly. "How can you expect me to pay that, She just changed the sign!" He cried his forelegs pointing to the now changed sign. Fluttershy could tell the store clerk was using Fluttershy's weak spot for her advantage and Fluttershy didn't like it. "5 bits and that's final lady!" She tried to act like pinkie pie. It worked and the store clerk exchanged the money for Discord's streamers looking annoyed. He stared at her shocked. "What u can be assertive when I want to be" she giggled and trotted faster, running into the market streets. "So what else do you need Discord?" She turned her head slightly so she could look at him. "Balloons" he stated. "Oh, we shouldn't have to get any of those, we can just borrow them off of pinkie" Fluttershy imagined the party pony giving Discord millions of balloons. "Right, of course, well I need some disco lights" he told her. "I'm not sure they all those..." She stopped in her tracks, staring up at the lord of chaos. "Ugh of course they don't" the chimera rolled his eyes. "Where will I get those then?!"He crossed his forelegs grumpily. "I'm sure Celestia would let you use your magic if it's for the gala" she tilted her head up so she could see his face. "Of course she would, because she's our great and wonderful leader" he growled, his odd fang sticking out. Fluttershy grabbed his lion law, ignoring the warm sensation it brang her, and led him back towards her cottage. She dragged him to the hill they had sat on yesterday night. She sat down, her soft tail curling around some grass blades. "Discord, are you okay you seem a bit angry lately" she stared deeply into his eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering. "I guess I am a bit restless" he lay down next to her, huffing. "It's makes me feel so frustrated when I can't use chaos!" He clenched his fists, then sighed relaxing them against the green grass. She reached out a hoof and gently patted Discord on the back. "I understand" she said sympathetically. "You do?" He turned his long Neck so he could stare at her. "Yes, I do, every time someone pushes in front of me in a line or picks on me it's so annoying, but I can't say anything about it, I just can't, it's not me..." She felt a bit teary explaining it, well it was a hard subject for her to discuss. Discord sensing her mood moved his body closer to her and gently pulled her closer and into a hug with his lion paw. From his new Sitting position he warmly smiled down at her, his lion paw rubbing up and down her back. She moved, her head turning upwards, a white smile lighting up her face. "Feeling better?" He asked. "Definitely, we should go make lunch though." She sighed getting up and shaking out her coat, her wings slightly off of her body. The walked slowly back to her little cottage, the animals watching them curiously from their positions in trees and burrows. When they arrived he opened the door for her with a little bow, Fluttershy smiling graciously, as she came in from the chilly weather. She started trotting to the kitchen, before she was stopped by a paw. She looked up at Discord confused. " let me do it my dear, you work to hard." He pushed her gently onto the couch and walked himself into the kitchen. She sat their waiting, the slightly muffled sounds of curses and clinking of glass coming from the kitchen. Fluttershy relaxed, her back sinking into the soft fabric and She leaned her foreleg against the arm of the chair. She swished her tail and curled it around her hind legs, waiting patiently. Discord sudden,y stumbled out of the kitchen, a plate in his eagle talon and a plate in his. Lion paw, and to top it all off he had a glass of chocolate milk on his elongated muzzle, and curled in his red snake tail. He struggled to carry all of the glass over to Fluttershy's table. She got up, ready to help him with his struggles. "You need help Discord?" She asked rhetorically already moving towards her destination.

ATHORS NOTE: hey guys, I decided to split this one in half because I was getting to busy to complete this chapter lol.


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 9

PART 2

DISCORD

They where finishing up their delicious meal Discord had made, happily munching away. " so how are we going to get to the gala?" Discord asked his eyebrow raised. "Well, tomorrow midday the we are going to pack all that we need, and get on a train to canter lot, we will set up and sleep overnight, how exciting!" Fluttershy softly smiled. "Indeed" Discord, didn't think so at all, he was just looking forward to spending time with his crush. "Great, well Discord, that was a wonderful lunch, but I really need to get onto washing the animals, I wash them every Saturday!" She stood up, her chair squealing against the wood floor as it was pushed backwards. "But my dear, it's not really the weather for such a thing." He snorted, his ears pulled back. "I know, but I won't have time tomorrow..." She trailed off, looking at the floor, as if it could give her an answer. "I'll help, maybe we can get it done before it rains." He snorted again, slithering like a snake out of his chair. "Thank you, Discord." The sweet Pegasus trotted outside, into her front garden, Discord following, flapping his odd wings slightly. He layed down on the grass as she set up a tub full of water and soap. She grabbed her hose in her mouth, filling the tub to the brim, and Dashing a little bit of soap in. "Here Discord!" She smiled, passing him a scrubbing bush. "Huh, what's this for?" He asked confused, catching the brush with his eagle talon. "We are going to clean them silly" she looked at him funny before turning back around and wetting a sponge. "What with this?!" He stared at it unsure. "Well, of course, why is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes glimmering at him. "Not at all my dear, not at all." She smiled and called out to her animals "my little creatures, come out, come out, it's bath time!" Fluttershy expectantly Waited for her animals. A few little animals scuttled out of burrows and trees, greeting their pony friend. "Alright, who's first?" The gentle Pegasus asked. A small ferret hopped into the tub. "Alright here we go!" She grinned, getting straight to work. The butter coloured mare, scrubbed the small lean ferret with her sponge, the mammals fur cleansed from dirt. "Alright, now Discord, when I'm done I pass them to you, and you dry them with that brush okay?" She told him how it was done. "Yes ma'm!" He joked, rolling his eyes. He brushed the small ferret until it was dry, only to get passed animal after animal. He sighed, tired as he finished up with a bunny. Suddenly a pig jumped out of he bath tub, right at Discord. He was soaked! "Gah!" He cried In shock at the cold water. Fluttershy started giggling. Discord raised his eyebrow, before flicking some of the water onto Fluttershy. The Pegasus stopped giggling, her eyes almost crossed as she focused on some water on her nose. She wiped it off with her tail, flicking it back onto Discord. "It is so on!" He growled playfully, crouching ready to play fight. Fluttershy grabbed the sponge in her mouth, and chucked it at Discord. The draconequus ducking, barely missing get a sponge in the face. The rosy maned Pegasus giggled at the lord of chaos. He rose to his full height, before shaking himself like a dog, transferring all his water over to her. She stepped back, her mouth open with shock, they where frozen like that for a moment before Fluttershy took action, dipping her head in the bucket. Her head shot up, her mane completely soaked. She started whipping her head back and forth, soapy water flying everywhere. Discord closed his eyes, hoping not to get hit with the bubbly water. When he opens his eyes he saw Fluttershy, still drenched with a wide smile on her face, wings outstretched in excitement. He smiled back, before smirking and clicking his talons, summoning his own bucket of water. "Discord! You know you're not allowed magic!" Fluttershy scolded him concerned. He put a claw to his lips to say shhh, before splashing some more foamy water onto the poor mare.

FLUTRERHSY

Discord fell to the ground after being hit with more water. Fluttershy laughed seeing his playfully enraged face. She didn't know why but she could be her complete self around him, no hiding or running, always laughing and joy filled afternoons. He rose to his full height again, smirking evilly. "Uh oh" Fluttershy gulped, knowing he had a plan in mind. He cackled, his odd fang hanging out. He suddenly slipped, his goat leg unable to handle the slippery surface, he slid, crashing into Fluttershy. The duo rolled down the grassy hill, until hey hit the bottom. Fluttershy opened her eyes, realising she was siting on Discord's chest staring down Into those odd eyes. Her rosy pink mane fell from her shoulder creating a soft curtain around the couple. She blushed madly, looking away. "Oh, I am so sorry!" She squealed, leaping off. Her heart was pounding and her face was flushed with embarrassment. "It is quite alright my dear." He said looking a bit flushed aswell. The soft Pegasus turned back around, still blushing, and stared at his yellow eyes. Discord had curled himself around, and he was facing the mare. She couldn't look away, she had no clue what it was, but she just couldn't look away from those gorgeous eyes, looking so concerned, passionate and mischievous at the same time. She blinked realising she was staring and sat back down onto her soft grass, cleaning herself up a bit. She pulled a stick out of her light pink mane, it snagging in the slightly knotted hairs. "Allow me Flutters" Discord slithered over to her, and gently started picking at the stick in her mane. His lion paw gently brushed her shoulder as he worked, sending a shiver down the mare's spine. She closed her eyes, as his expert paw and claws worked away, often touching her fur, leaving a warm tingly sensation. "There, all done!" He stepped back to admire his work, leaving the Pegasus slightly disappointed. Her eyes fluttered open, before she turned around and thanked the lord of chaos. "No worries my dear, what are friends for?" He smirked before strolling off to her cottage to dry.

Fluttershy laid down on her Couch covered in towels, the former villain siting next to her, his goat leg crossed over his green lizard one. Fluttershy yawned, the soft sound touching the air. "Tired my dear?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I usually never have that much excitement in a day..." The element of kindness trailed off into another yawn. "Yeah, I'm a bit drowsy myself" he stretched, accidentally setting one of Fluttershy's flowers aflame, it quickly kindling into ash. "I'll go get the dinner going so we can get to bed then." The exhausted Pegasus started to climb off of her comfy couch, her weary legs having to stretch first. "No my dear, I will cook tonight." He leapt up and raced into the kitchen, his 'drowsiness' gone. "Well I do like your cooking..." She complimented, still relaxing on her couch, feeling slightly guilty about letting a guest cook for her. Discord eventually came out from the kitchen, starting to carry the two plates over to the table. "No Discord, it's ok, we can have dinner on the couch" she started out loud, causing her to blush at her sudden boldness. He blinked twice before receding back onto the couch. After receiving her plate from the kind Draconequus she quickly ate.

DISCORD

The rain started pounding on the windows, making them rattle, and the wind whistled through the cottage making ghostly sounds. A chilly breeze made Discord's beard go swoosh. He looked beside him and saw Fluttershy, her teeth chattering, she was obviously freezing. "I think it's time you get in bed..." He curled his lean body around the shivering mare, before lifting her up in his forelegs. He carried her up the stairs, Fluttershy clinging to him and the warmth he let off. He strolled into her room, setting the cold pony onto the bed. He raced over to the windows, shutting the blue curtains, making it darker than it already was. Fluttershy had snuggled into the blankets. He pulled the Duna up over her shoulders, she was curled into a ball. "Is that better?" He looked down at her genuinely empathetic. Fluttershy nodded stiffly, her teeth starting to stop chatter. Discord was about to say goodnight when he noticed a strand of her pale pink mane splayed across her face. In an act of boldness he reached out his talon and gently swept the strand back into line, his heart beating as he touched her fur. "Goodnight Flutershy" he called, standing up and walking Towards the door. Turning around to turn the light off. As the yellow light went out a soft whisper was heard. "Goodnight Discord"


	12. Chapter 10 part 1

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 10

PART 1

FLUTTERSHY

The timid Pegasus woke with a start, her nerves tingling telling her something exciting was about to happen. For a minute Fluttershy couldn't remember what until, "oh my, it's the day we leave for canterlot!" The rosy maned mare flew out of bed and into her bathroom, swiftly brushing her mane before racing down the stairs, a smile lighting up her face. She swang into her living room seeing Discord laying on the couch. She plopped down next to him, still grinning. "Hey Flutters" he smiled in return, staring downs at the small mare. "Good morning Discord" she answered cheerily. He moved his talon, brushing her mane behind her ear, sending a shiver over her fur. "I'll go make breakfast." He grinned before departing into the kitchen. Flutterhsy sighed imaginings the feels she had just gotten from his touch.

"What are these wonderful feelings?"

She started singing.

"No words can describe"

Her soft voice tinkled into the air.

"Only his touch can give, oh I'm on a wild ride!"

She leapt of the couch, getting into the rhythm.

"Cause I feel like I'm floating in air"

She clutched her hoof to her chest, now singing openly.

"I swear I'm almost there!"

Her wing unfolded gracefully.

"Just a little higher, just a little higher!"

Her eyes fluttered shut as she sang.

"What are these emotions?"

"Erupting from my heart"

"That only his touch can give, only his touch can give!"

"Cause I feel like I'm floating in air!"

She started flapping her wings, the soft feathers letting off a light breeze.

"I swear I'm almost there, almost there!"

Her gentle voice grew slightly louder.

"What are these thoughts?"

",is it my heart or my brain?"

She asked still singing smoothly.

"Or am I going insane?"

"Cause I feel like I'm floating in air!"

"Only his touch can give, only his touch can give!"

She started flying into the air.

"Only his touch, can make me fly!"

She finished her singing, the last note held for a while before she dropped it and sat back on her couch. "Breakfast is served!" Discord came out of the kitchen smiling gleefully. He gave Fluttershy her breakfast and sat next to her on the couch.

DISCORD

They ate their breakfast in silence, the joy filled aroma still in the room. Discord watched the mare eat, her graceful hooves bringing good to her mouth, her teal eyes looking over it before it entered her mouth. He shivered as a strand of her pink mane fell out of it's brushed place and into her face. Taking a bold move he curled his long body around her back, his tail resting near her cutie mark, he moved his lion paw and brushed the hair back into place. He was about to move back but she hadn't reacted so he stayed there, his yellow eyes traveling over her beautiful face. She sighed before leaning onto her shoulder slightly. It felt like an electric shot had just shimmered down his spine. Her draped his lion paw over the butter coloured pegasi's shoulder. She turned her head so she could stare up into his eyes. "Fluttershy... I just wanted to say..," he trailed off as the mare abruptly leapt from his grasp. "Gosh look at the time, we have to pack now so we can make it to the train station!" She zoomed up the stairs, Discord sighed. "I will have you Fluttershy, I just need the right moment,"

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy finished stuffing the items she would need for the night into a small bag. She closed it and pressed the buttons, making sure it would stay closed. The then opened another bag, putting in it her foldable bird stand and some bird seed. She closed it and carried the bags down the stairs. When she entered the living room Discord was there, just one small bag about the size of a hoof was sitting in front of him. She cocked her head confused, how was he going to fit all his stuff in there? Discord suddenly opened it, inside seemed to be a massive amount if space. "That doesn't even make sense!" She squealed in shock. "I don't make sense my dear." He smirked holding up her chin with his talon. He retracted his claw before picking up his bag and hers too, walking out the door. She followed suit. "Birdies, come out my darlings it's time to go!" She walked among her garden, the selected choir birds coming and landing on Fluttershy's back. She nuzzled the one closest to her, the bluejay sitting on her shoulder. The pair trotted through the town, heading towards the train station hastily. Fluttershy ignored the stares the odd couple where receiving it was to be expected after all when you had the former evil lord of chaos by your side. When they arrived they couple trotted up the stairs and onto the platform, awaiting the arrival of her friends. "Howdy Fluttershai!" Applejack's voice cried over the noise of the crowd. The farm mare walked over to the couple, her bags dragged along with her. "Discord" she greeted the draconequus politely, but her eyes still had a lace of distrust threaded through them. "Fair Applejack, the element of honesty!" He bowed dramatically. Fluttershy and Applejack rolling their eyes of teal and green. Fluttershy watched the clock as some more of her friends arrived, now there was her, Applejack, Rainbowdash, pinkie pie and Twilight. They impatiently waited for Rarity, pinkie pie stuffing things unknown into her party cannon, twilight was engrossed in a book, Rainbowdash was stretching her wings ready to see the wonderbolts again, Applejack was just waiting patiently and Fluttershy had started up a conversation up with Discord. "So how's the Smooze going?" Fluttershy asked thoughtful. "He's fine, although he could use another hat, that one was getting old." Discord cheerfully replied back. "Treehugger?" He scowled back. "Oh she's wonderful, she's doing a study on animals like the manticore at the moment." Fluttershy smiled back. "Sorry I'm late everypony!" Rarity raced onto the platform dramatically. Twilight slammed her book shut. "Just in time, our train is arriving!" The lavender mare pointed towards the train now pulling up at the station. "Right, well let's go then!" The white unicorn's horn glowed as she picked up a whole clothing rack, a cloth strewn over it, keeping the dresses from being seen by prying eyes. Flutterhsy entered the train after her the birds still littering along her back.

Discord sat in the chair next to Fluttershy the lord of chaos relaxing into his seat. Fluttershy's other friends filtered into the seats around her. Discord leant forward, making sure no-one else was watching, and tried lifting the cloth from the rack. "Don't you dare!" Rarity launched herself from her seat, covering the rack. "Not just a little insy winsy peek?" Discord smirked, lifting a corner of the cloth. Rarity slapped his claws away, Discord rubbing them in ow. "You can see tomorrow night!" She snorted holding her head high while Discord rolled his eyes annoyed. The train started moving throwing them all forwards before pushing them back in their seats. "Woah!" Spike clutched a yellow pole warily. "Ya'll right there sugarcube?" Applejack nudged him gently. "Hehe yeah" he chuckled embarrassed. Flutterhsy smiled at the baby dragon, before turning to look out the window. The trees zoomed past, looking like green blurs before her eyes. "Wonderful view isn't it?" Discord asked cheerily. " yeah." She answered truthfully. "But do you what would make it even better?" He smirked. "Umm, no..." She replied confusion in her eyes. He snapped his claws, making one if the trees turn purple with pink and blue spots.

"D-" she started about to squeal at him before he shoved his paw in front of her mouth. Rainbowdash glared at him, Discord waving back with a little smile, Rainbowdash rolling her magenta eyes as the lord of chaos. Fluttershy pulled his paw away from her mouth snorting at him. He shrugged apologetically, patting the element of kindness on her soft furred back. The timid Pegasus blushed softly, leaning away from the tingles it sent down her spine. Discord frowned at her, the butter coloured mare looking away from his intriguing gaze. Suddenly the train swerved to the right, spike falling off of his seat. "Woah!" He cried as the small reptile tumbled to the ground, Applejack instantly picking him back up. "Ya'll right there?" The orange mare asked concerned. "Yeah..." The dragon blushed embarrassed. Fluttershy heard a chatter of birds, the Pegasus looking up to meet the stares of her birds, all perched on a horizontal metal bar. She stood on her hind legs, so she could talk to them and calm them down. "It's ok little birdies, as long as you hold on, you'll be fine!" She comforted her birds. The train lurched again and she tumbled a bit, although she was instantly straightened. The soft mare looked down, realising Discord was holding her, she blushed and looked away, sitting back down. She looked at Discord again was that a blush on his muzzle? Realisation Dawned on Fluttershy. Does he feel the same weird way about me as I do about him? She thought curiously deciding to test it. She moved her hoof, it touching his fluffy shoulder, the draconequus shooting upright his spine instantly straightning. His blush darkened. What does this mean? Fluttershy asked herself confused.

Discord

What did she touch me for? Maybe she wanted an answer to a question? Discord debated in his mind as he felt his blush darken dramatically. This crush was going to far, but he couldn't control his feeling, he guessed it was part of being the lord of chaos. Speaking of chaos, Discord was restrained from his magic, and he didn't like it, it made him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. He needed to Let it out, a mischievous spirit inside of him encouraging the draconequus to act. He moved his talons behind his back, before snapping them, almost instantly laughing at the result. Pinkie pie had lost her mouth again, and none of the other ponies had noticed. Discord struggled to hold his laughter in as the pink mare waved her hooves in the air panicking. Still none if the other mares noticed pinkie pie, all of them but Fluttershy having a conversation. "No, we need to quadruple check the checklist! Spike?" Twilight growled, annoyed, the dragon getting ready for the fourth round of checklisting. "Twilight, we've already checked the checklist three times, we don't need another one!" Rainbow dash rolled her magenta eyes, spike retracting his claws awaiting their task. "No, we do need one, what if we forget something, what if the something we forget is important, what if that important thing could change the whole of the gal- oof!" The lavender alicorn started flying upwards in her panic before hitting the roof of the moving train. "Ok, but surely three is enough darling?" Rarity asked politely. "Yeah, you usually on,y check it four tames" Applejack butted into the annoying conversation. "No we need-" Twilight started before spike cut in. "Make up your minds already!" He cried annoyed. Pinkie pie waved at them, sweat trickling down her forehead. Fluttershy noticed the party pony. "Oh my, Discord you give her her mouth back this instant!" She demanded unimpressed. Discord sighed unhappily before snapping his talons. The others stared as the poofy maned mare rose upwards, sucking a big breath in. "Uhoh.." Rainbowdash saw what was coming. "Oh my I almost forgot what it was like to talk, I was holding so much in! Could you imagine what it was like not to talk!" She ranted on once more. "Wait a second, this feels like déjà vu..." Pinkie pie stroked a moustache on her face she had pulled of nowhere, her blue eyes creased in thought. "Pinkie just no..." Applejack sighed at the familiar moustache. Twilight glared at Discord. "What, too stereotypical for me, maybe I do need some new tricks..." He thought stroking his goatee. Twilight signed grumpily and turned back to talk to her friends.

The train eventually pulled up at the station, the brakes squealing. Discord stood up, flexing his muscles. When out on the platform he started doing very flexible stretches, his long neck curling under his forelegs, his back ones doing the splits. "Discord.. Remember no chaos..." She whispered to him under her breath. "Oh don't worry my dear, this isn't chaos just my amazingly flexible body!" The draconequus gloated, going back to his original form. The six mares and draconequus slowly walked along, heading the direction of canterlot castle, the marvellous sight before them a,img the ponies eyes widen. "Nothing compared to my castle..." He mumbled at there awed faces. He suddenly got an image of Fluttershy floating In the air of his castle, her gorgeous mane caressing her face in soft wavy bangs.

AUTHORS NOTE: yeah sorry guys really short chapter today, but it had romance, humour, déjà vu, and a song so... 20% cooler... Anyway next chapter will have the other half of the day including more romance, be prepared, this story is finally about to lift off!


	13. Chapter 10 part 2

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 10

PART 2

FLUTTERSHY

the gentle pegasus sighed as she put her small suitcases next to her bed, plopping down on the neatly made bed. Fluttershy was frustrated, she couldn't stop thinking about her feelings about Discord, she had never felt this way before, her pulse rushed, and her face flushed and to top it off, where she was touched by him it gave her unimaginable chills that rattled down her spine. "Sweet Celestia..." The butter coloured mare ran her hooves through her mane, it bouncing back into shape automatically. "Maybe it's just part of his chaos magic!" She theorised excitingly, fluttering slightly in the air. "Oh but that can't be it, because I can make him have the same response..." She folded her wings back up, her excitement not present anymore. "I know, I'll ask Twilight if I can borrow some books!" Fluttershy leapt gracefully off the bed, trotting out the door.

DISCORD

Discord was back In his old room... He would have liked to be in his castle, where almost no gravity existed, where everything was perfect and exactly the way he wanted it. Well he couldn't call it perfect, because that wouldn't be chaos... Discord rolled over now staring at the colourful checkered floor, it was now flashing colours of butter yellow, pink and teal. Discord sighed dreamy at the colours, they might just be his favourite... Realising what colours they where the Draconequus growled. "This is going to far, this is getting obsessive!" He snapped his fingers and was teleported to his floor, which was flashing constantly under his legs. "How can a lord of chaos fall so far under in the spell of love he can't think of anything else!" The chimera threw his head up towards the roof, which was crawling with fake bugs. "I have to do something about this, even if she doesn't feel the same way back, I have to get this nuisance off my shoulders!" He said frustratedly, standing up onto his hind legs. He said nuisance, but he actually enjoyed the feeling of being obsessive, it was chaotic, which is a part of himself. He looked around the room, he needed to distract himself from Fluttershy, even if it was just for a little while. Discord's genius mind came up with something quickly, not only would it distract him, but it would annoy Celestia aswell! He grinned evilly. "It feels good to be me" he smirked, teleports himself to the princess of the sun's room.

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy wandered into Twilight's guest room, shyly standing in the doorway waiting for permission. "Um, Twilight..." She called out softly hoping not to distract the usually busy bookworm. "Come in Fluttershy" Twilight's voice rang out from inside. The timid pegasus trotted in and waited for Twilight to ask her what she needed. "So what do you need Fluttershy?" The element of magic was engrossed in a book. "Oh you see, I've been having these weird feelings and I..." She trailed off hoping twilight would catch on and offer her advice, but the bookworm continued reading mmhimng for Fluttershy to go on. "Would like to read some books..." The element of kindness trailed off as The lavender alicorn in front of her's head snapped up at the mention of books. "If you have any of the subject that is?" She finished off meekly as Twilight's eyes filled with joy. "Not on that subject, but I'll take you down to the castle library I'm sure there will be something down there!" The purple mare trotted out of her room eagerly, followed by the interested pegasus.

As Twilight shut the door behind them Fluttershy's jaw dropped in awe at the rows and rows of books, all completely organised in alphabetical order. "Right you said feelings right?" Twilight's eyes sparkled as she looked around for the right shelf. "Yes." The pegasus replied, waiting for Twilight's best judgement. "Here, this shelf contains the books you need, good choice for a read if you ask me!" The princess of friendship smiled happily before starting to walk off. "If you need anything come and get me!" She trotted out. "Ok!" Fluttershy answered behind her before looking along the shelves, searching for anything she could use. "Oh, here we go!" She removed a book off the shelves it was titled, The Many Emotions Of The Heart. curious she flipped through, looking at the content the book possessed. "Not loathing, anger, fear, happiness or sadness..." She trailed of confusion rimming her eyes. What could it possibly be then? Suddenly she found something that sounded familiar. heart racing, head reeling, blushing, tingles from touch, thoughts or unknown feelings towards said pony... "This is exactly like what I have for Discord!" Fluttershy squealed. "What is it called?" Her eyes travelled up The page, until, she saw a word she never had thought she would ever encounter. The power of the word made her stagger backwards, her mouth open in a silent gasp. She came closer so Fluttery could make sure she had read the page properly. There it was it said.

LOVE

blinking Fluttershy's head went into a rant. I didn't think... How?...why?... Could I possibly l-love Discord? The mare nearly fainted with this new information, it sent her head into spirals and made her dizzy beyond belief. But she still felt the power to slam the book shut and zoom out of the library at full speed.

DISCORD

The lord of chaos struggled not to giggle as he was in his hiding place in Celestia's room, the new 'decorations' in place. Suddenly the door creaked making Discord smile widely. And in walked princess Celestia. "Oh, my sweet sun, DISCORD?!" The White alicorn lost her cool going into a rage as she stared at her wall, it was lined with statues... Of herself with troll faces. Discord fell off her roof, laughing his box off, tears streaming down his face. " you should have seen your face! Priceless!" He cackled, rolling on the floor. Celestia's face not very amused. "DISCORD, I SAID NO MAGIC!" She growled at the chuckling draconequus rolling about on her carpet. "But Celestia this wasn't my magic, this was my amazing sculpting skills!" He laughed staring up at the troll face statues. Struggling to keep herself calm Celestia talked normally asking Discord politely to remove the statues. "Aww but they looked so good there, but ok the They are in a better place now" he snapped his claws, smirking as Celestia strolled out. "Thank you Discord." She smiled annoyed before departing. "Oh yes, they are in a much better place now indeed." He cackled evilly before racing to the window, seeing row after row of Trollestia statues covering different parts of the canterlot gardens. It wasn't long before he heard a "DISCORD!" Giggling he teleported back to his room.

FLUTTERSHY

She had slammed the door shut and leapt onto the bed, staring at he ceiling, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her heart pounding in her chest she pondered the inevitable truth...

It would make sense as to the way I feel... The way I think... My actions and emotions. Fluttershy's thoughts raced as she tried to make sense of it. Her mind conjured up and image of him, and suddenly it clicked. "I'm in love with Discord..." She whispered so low the chirping of some birds outside could be heard. "I have to tell someone!" The butter cream mare hopped up eagerly before thinking some more. "But what if, they hate me for it!" Her teal saucepan eyes got wider. "They aren't on very good standings with Discord anyway..." She sat back down on the bed looking at the door regretfully. "No they are your friends, your best friends, you can say anything to them!" The kind pegasus stood back up, her wings spreadeagled. "Oh, but I'll tell them later, I don't want to ruin their gala" coming to a conclusion Fluttershy folded back up her wings and smiled, deciding to visit her birds, maybe do some training with them before the next day, the gala.

Fluttershy wandered into the canterlot gardens, her smile still evident on her face. She walked along winding pathway, trotting towards the clearing with trees, Celestia had told the shy mare her birds could stay there. On her way there she suddenly stumbled over something landing on her stomach. "Ow!" The pegasus stood up, rubbing her tummy with a hoof. The mare looked down, realising what she tripped over. It was a small white stone that looked like It belonged to a statue, her teal eyes travelling to the left she realized there was a heap of crumbled white stones, all of then having a black tint, like they had been set on fire with a laser beam. "Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped, seeing one had been shot in the face on purpose. The mare stumbled backwards as to not trip over any more but instead found herself next to a small metal sign. "Here lies the remains of the Trollestia statues" Fluttershy read out loud, "Trollestia statues?" Fluttershy asked herself confusion rimmed in Her eyes. "Okay then..." The pink maned mare slowly trotted back onto the path, not staring back at the weird scene behind her.

Finally reaching the clearing Fluttershy looked around, seeing no birds in sight the gentle mare softly sat in the middle of the clearing. "Ah, ah ah ah ah!" She sang clearly over the stillness of the afternoon. A bird whistled back the same tune, flying from a tree, landing on her shoulder. "Why hello my little friend, are their any more of you on their way?" She softly spoke to the bird resting on her shoulder. As her beautiful voice rang out of the clearing a couple of chipmunks and squirrels scattered into the clearing looking at her curiously before snuggling into her sides. "Aww well thank you my darlings, but can anyone call my birds down, I need to practice with them!" She told her critters, they listening intently in return. Sitting up a chipmunk told her in his eyes the right way to call them. Understanding Fluttershy stood up, gently not to hurt her animals.

"I understand now,"

She starting singing.

"The reason why now,"

Fluttershy bravely sang louder as she continued.

" why my heart pounds when your around,"

"Why my face flushes."

She fluttered onto a log in the clearing.

"It makes so much sense now,"

"The reason why now,"

"Why I'm going insane,"

"I know it's my heart, not my brain!"

Fluttershy closed her eyes lost in the song.

"I've figured it out now,"

"The reason why now,"

"Why every little touch makes me reel"

She reopened her eyes, her wings spread wide.

"And I can't make eye contact, in fear of that feel..."

The gentle pegasus sang beautifully, flapping in the air gracefully.

"And I know now..."

Fluttershy slowly flew back to the ground.

"And I know now..."

Landing on the ground she folded her soft wings, closing her teal eyes.

"It's all because of love..."

Her voice held the last note, it ringing clearly in the clearing.

Fluttershy opened her eyes back up, realising in front of her was lots of creatures from the woods, as well as her birds tweeting along in a tree. "Thank you my darlings" she regarded the woodland creatures, watching her intently. Blushing with embarrassment she shooed them off gently. "Now me and my birds have to practise now so if you don't mind leavin-" Fluttershy was cut off as her animals scattered form the c,earing, a large object landing where they had been standing a few seconds ago. "Oh my!" Fluttershy raced towards it, only able to see the familiar figure as the dust cleared. "Discord!" She helped the draconequus up. "What happened?" The mare spoke worriedly, for a moment forgetting the undeniable crush. "I heard some wonderful singing and couldn't help but drop in!" He stood up, dusting himself off. "Oh right" Fluttershy blushed at his compliment. "It wouldn't happen to be you singing my dear?" Discord smirked, leaning into her face. "Oh, well, I um..." The mare trailed off, her blush darkening. "So it was you, care to sing my dear?" He leaned back out, walking over to the log, stretching his lean body along it. "I still have stage fright..." The bashful pegasus whispered underneath her breath. "Oh I know, but surely you can conjure up something for me?" Discord put a halo above his head and tried to look adorable. "I mean you have sang with me before, remember?" He convinced the pegasus. "Right... Well fine, but I will only do notes as I need to practice with my birds." Fluttershy turned back to her birds, ready to begin, although this time she swear she could feel discord's eyes drilling a hole through her head. Gulping the sweet pony started abruptly. "Ah, ah ah, ah, ah!" She sang again, the birds singing in chorus back. "Ah, ah ah ah..." The birds replied back, mostly in chorus. "Fluttershy sang a very clear high note, the birds harmonising back.

DISCORD

Discord couldn't get enough of that sweet voice, it was angelic and it made him close his eyes, listening to the sounds of harmony coming from within the pegasi's soul. Sure it was just notes, but they way they where put, how clear they where, all of it added to the amazing ness.

The couple stayed there until the stars started twinkling in the sky, Luna's moon shining brightly in the darkness. "We should get back" Fluttershy was cut off by a yawn of her own "indeed, let's go shall we?" Discord held out his paw, the mare took if after a moment of reluctance. Her smooth hoof he grasped in his paw sent a shiver down his spine, he smirking as his blush became evident on his face. The odd pair walked out of the trees, one the lord of chaos, the other the element of kindness.

AUTHOURS NOTE: sorry guys this is an awful chapter, I had no idea how to plan it, and I just went with the flow, although I did know this was going to be Fluttershy's realisation chapter. That's all I had to work with :


	14. Chapter 11 the gala

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 11

FLUTTERSHY

She woke with a start, a smile already showed as she sat up in bed. "Oh my, the gala is today!" The butter coloured pegasus flew out of bed and excitedly opened the door. Workers where already up, racing about preparing things for an amazing gala. She smiled as she trotted down the hall, realising her friends where peering out their doors as well. Rarity, grinning, gathered them all in her small room. "Here, these are your dresses, make sure everything is perfect, because nows the time to make changes!"the White unicorn smiled, proud of her work as she glanced over her friends' excited faces. "Oh my, it's perfect Rarity!" The bashful mare grinned at her gown as the other mares in the room nodded in agreement, looking fixedly at theirs too. "Girls, can I come in?" Spike's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Quick cover the dresses!" The element of generosity frantically grabbed the cloth, throwing it over the dresses hastily. Twilight, after rolling her deep purple eyes at her friend opened the door with her magic. "Oh good, Princess Celestia wants to make sure you have all the stuff you need and know what to do to get ready for tonight!" The small purple and green dragon waved his claws in the air as he pointed out the door at where the White alicorn was currently present. "Well, let's go girls!" The studious alicorn grinned at the prospect of speaking to former teacher, the others followed, eager to see the princess of the sun.

The great ruler regally glanced down at them all, her lilac eyes filled with years of wisdom as the elements of harmony stood excitedly before her. "So you all know what to do?" She moved her neck down slightly she so was almost as their levels of height, her wings unfolding slightly with the effort. "Yes Princess, Pinkie and Fluttershy are on music, Rainbowdash and Pinkie are on games, Applejack is baking the food and Rarity finished her dresses. And of course, I'm organising it." Twilight Sparkle spoke, as if reciting it off by heart. Typical Twilight. Fluttershy smiled at her friends memory and turned towards the tall alicorn before them, Who was slowly regaining her posture. "Well it seems you have this all sorted, I shall leave this gala in your hooves my little ponies, it seems you have it under control" she winked at her former student and spread her wings wide as the mane six turned to leave.

Fluttershy had returned to her room, and started to brush her mane into it's usual, soft bangs. While brushing she couldn't help but fantasise about the gala. It would be amazing, the girls would waltz in, wearing their fabulous dresses, the birds would be tweeting along with the music harmoniously. Then a certain draconequus would enter, wearing a suit, adorning that same mischievous look that Fluttershy had grown to enjoy. Then he would ask her to dance and she was say yes, and then they would dance to the music, their bodies swaying with the gorgeous tune, in perfect sync... Then he would lean down, until he was almost there... The butter yellow pegasus dropped her mane brush in shock. "Oh my" she blushed embarrassed with her clumsiness as she went to pick up the brush. Sure she had had a very similar daydream to that before, but that was before she... Knew... Changing the subject in her head she got back onto brushing. But this time her cheeks were heated with embarrassment.

DISCORD

From the moment the mischievous spirit woke he could tell something was odd. The air held a cheerful aroma to it and joyful voices talked loudly in his ears. The lord of chaos stuffed some cotton into his ears in an attempt to block it and go back to sleep. A thought entered his head, Oh right the gala... He remembered, and instead of trying to go back to sleep let himself drop to the floor, but an instant before he hit it, turned his tail into a spring, landing on it and it sprang him back up on his mismatched feet. His red snake tail flicked back to normal, taking it's usual from. Flicking the cotton out of his ears, he stretched, aswell as yawning as loudly as possible, his mouth wide open. He scratched an itch from his back and strode to the door, the happy sounds emitting from it. Opening it a peek, he could see chipper servants dashing back and forth right outside, preparing for the gala. Discord was usually all for cheer, especially when it came to pranks, chaos and chocolate milk, but this was just annoying, how was he supposed to sleep? I mean I could just finish preparing for this overrated gala in ten seconds flat. Discord thought annoyed as he raised his claw, ready to snap. But alas sunbutt had banned him from chaos, and demanded he stay in the castle for a while until everyone had gotten over the Tirek incident. He groaned, stepping back into the room and shutting the door, the sounds of joy muffled once more. A thought popped into his ingenious head. Why not help them out? The lord of chaos was sure Celestia wouldn't mind him helping... He smirked with a grin and raised his talon ready to...'help'

FLUTTERSHY

The bashful mare had been feeding her birds, the Aves picking the seed from their containers hungrily, their feathers ruffled with the slight breeze. It was then she heard a scream from the castle. Startled, her head shot up, eyes widened. "Oh my!" She squeaked as another yell was heard. "I'm sorry my darlings, I have to go see what is going on!" The timid pegasus backed out of the forest clearing, leaving her birds to continue their meal as she raced along the path towards the castle.

Upon arriving she could hear the yells and cries much easier now, the earsplitting sounds echoing around the halls. The butter coloured pony burst into the room her ears had located the cries. Her teal eyes widened and she let out a small gasp, that turned into more of a squeak. The once happy servants where racing about as mops and cloths cleaned the floors and walls, soap suds leaving the once firm ground slippery and unpredictable. "Oh my..." Fluttershy trailed off as another worker slid past crashing into a closet. She was about to step in and help him when a certain lord of chaos arrived. "Oh well hello my dear!" Her eyes fluttered over to the lean draconequus, who had his arms stretched wide. "Discord!" She scolded, although her soft voice did not go past a normal indoor speaking voice. "You aren't supposed to use magic until AFTER the gala!" She scowled at the master of chaos, her eyes showed hints of warning. "Pfft!" Discord waved his paw as if to shrug off her scoldings. "Come join in the fun!" He exclaimed, sliding across the floor as if it was an iceskating rink. "No, put this room back to normal this instant!" Her voice still didn't rise. "Oh come on Flutters, I'm just helping them clean, this room will be done in no time!" The spirit of chaos and disharmony chuckled, leaning backwards and pulling his head back so he could glance into the depths of her eyes. Her gaze softened slightly, realising he was only trying to help. "You should still stop this Discord, you know everypony will just be unhappy with you" Fluttershy's soft voice reasoned with the draconequus. He contemplated in his mind, but he felt giddy with being able to finally use his magic and it got to his head. Discord was about to shake his head as in no, and Fluttershy frowned concernedly, and stared deep into his odd, but stunning eyes.

DISCORD

As the element of kindness and the lord of chaos locked eyes he stopped shaking his head. His giddiness returned but in a different form, and a blush stared forming in and under his grey fur. He couldn't look away, it was like her logic defying stare, but Discord was immune to her disapproving eyeballs, this was different. And for a moment he thought she could feel the same way, surely this type of attraction didn't just go one way... Right? At that he blinked, forcing himself away from her teal gaze, his heart rate almost instantly slowing back to it's normal pace. But Before he could snap his talons and turn everything back to normal, he felt his magic flowing through his body, escaping through his heart. A white magical glow surged outwards and fixed everything back to normal. Sometimes it's best to speak with the heart. "Much better" Fluttershy nodded gratefully. "Y-yes well, maybe it is time i got to work on my actual job" the draconequus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Speaking of jobs, I have to finish with the birds before heading to breakfast with the rest of our friends." The butter coloured mare giggled, moving towards the door and trotting out. Once the pegasus he loved had left Discord sighed once more, and departed for the room where the magical gala would take place.

Inside was Rainbowdash and Pinkie Pie, who where working on the games together. "No Pinkie, I think the pin the tail on the pony should be on the left, next to the punch bowl." The light blue Pegasus directed the pink earth pony as the party pony bounced about, working out where to put the game. After following the element of loyalty's request, pinkie pie turned back, her light blue eyes blinking as she noticed Discord. "Hi Discord!" She did a single bounce, a wide smile plastered on her face, before continuing with her work. Rainbowdash turned around a slight frown on her features. "Oh it's you" the hostility was like icicles in her words as she glared unfriendly at him. "Grumpy much!" The lord of chaos poked her on the nose, only for the mare to turn around and continue working. "What are you doing here anyway?" The rainbow maned mare growled menacingly as she continued to work. "Why I'm merely completing my share of the work, miss Dash, I was given a task as well you know!" He smirked back at the pony. "Right, well hurry up and do it!" The pegasus snapped snippily at him. "Ok ok, no need to get hasty!" Discord waved his forelegs at Rainbowdash. "Oh yeah, Discord, your streamers and other decorations are in the corner!" Pinkie pie bounced up to him, a wide smile in both her eyes and spread across her face the earth pony giggled and hopped back away, poofy mane and tail flying. Ignoring the eyes of Rainbowdash burning a hole in the back of his skull, the draconequus flew over to his packets of party decor. He grabbed the packet of streamers and instead if opening it normally he just lifted it to his odd fang, the plastic catching on his snaggletooth and ripping open. Discord threw away the wrapper, it turned into a dragonfly, flying away happily. holding the pile of streamers in his paw he grinned, and threw one upwards until it got caught on a banister. "Hmm flexible." The master of chaos chuckled to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a stereo. "Well, that's convenient." Jogging up to it he looked to the left of it, seeing CD's stacked way up high. Flicking through the pile he chose one he thought would be suitable for the situation. Cracking open the box he placed the CD into the stereo, shutting the lid and waiting for the music to start up. As it did, Discord grinned deviously. "What the-" Rainbowdash dropped the blindfold she was working on for pin the tail on the pony, her mouth open in shock. Blaring rock music bursted through the speakers and both ponies in the room covered their ears. "Whoops, my bad!" Discord grinned wider. "WHAT DID HE SAY?" Pinkie shouted to Rainbowdash. "WHAT?" The light blue Pegasus screamed back. Letting go another laugh. the draconequus switched the discs. A beautiful calming classic piece flowed from the stereo. The daredevil pegasus scowled. "Now this is my jam!" He joked and slid past the mares, streamers flying out of his paw like a paper plane from a naughty foal's hoof in class. He slung the streamers over the rafters, the brightly coloured decorations brightening up the place by about 20%. Rainbowdash rolled her menacingly- half lidded in frustration- eyes back to her blindfold.

FLUTTERSHY

"Amazing work today my little friends, go have a nice break while I have breakfast!" The bashful mare smiled contentedly at her feathered friends as the avians ate some more seed. She trotted slowly out, it was such a lovely day, flowers where getting ready to bloom, bees and butterflies dashed back and forth peacefully, their little wings catching the sun and making the bright colours sparkle. Speaking of wings, why trot when you can fly? Fluttershy spread her own wings, the appendages catching the sunlight and it warmed all her feathers, the butter coloured soft feathers rustling slightly in the small, cool breeze that made sure the sun wasn't too hot on Fluttershy's fur. Tilting her head to the sky the gentle pegasus let the Rays of sun spread across her more than content facial features. Almost without thinking she took to the skies. Fluttershy didn't fly often, the thought of so many ponies watching her, silently judging her as she flew past was too much for the sweet mare to take, but out here in the canterlot gardens no pony could see her, stop her, judge her, make her feel unwanted. It was heavenly. She did a small loop in the air, giggling excitedly as she let the wind hold her, carrying her in it's cooling arms. Giggling again Fluttershy gracefully soared above the path, letting her usually soft mane get tangled with knots as she flew, more than happily.

Upon arriving she felt exhilarated from the flight. "Fluttershy, how's it going darling?" Rarity asked, the White unicorn seeing the mare's wind blown pink mane. "Oh wonderful!" Her soft voice answered her friend's question. She took a seat next to Discord, who she noticed was getting death glares from a certain rainbow maned pegasus. If looks could kill. A small tingle went down her spine and Fluttershy parted her eyes with the angry magenta ones of Rainbowdash. "Are the birds ready for tonight Fluttershy?" Twilight looked up from her breakfast of pancakes to ask a question, her deep purple eyes boring into her own. Fluttershy could see through the princess of friendship's cool, calm and collected facade though, underneath the skin Twilight's nerves where crawling with worry, would everything be done in time, and correctly? "Yes, they are all set Twilight" she answered her friend gently, and they could basically see the lavender alicorn's face of complete and utter relief as she let out a breath Fluttershy didn't realise Twilight was holding. Silence fell over the table and the Ste peacefully, but the pegasus couldn't help but notice the stares and glares being directed at Discord. Each set of eyes displayed something new. Magenta ones where still narrowed and pointed merciless at him as if they could drill a hole in his head. Dark blue ones where trying to stay focused on the food in front of them, but looked up every now and then to display disgust. Green ones weren't trying to hide their stares, and looked friendly, for the meantime, but still held a sliver of distrust. Light blue ones sparkled at him clearly optimistic about Discord, but still there was that patch of un sureness. The final pair in the room looking at him where the purple ones, and they where obviously still untrusting, but we're being covered with a sheet of patience. Fluttershy but her lip anxiously, they all looked somewhat frustrated at discord, how was she supposed to tell them her feelings now? Could she be sure they would accept something she couldn't change?

After their quick, late, breakfast the ponies, dragon, and draconequus stood up taking their empty plates to the kitchen and pushing their chairs in. "Alright Fluttershy, let's go, you need to choose what backing songs your birds will be playing!" A bubbly voice spoke and the timid mare was spun around by the shoulders to see the face of her grinning pink friend. "Oh of course Pinkie!" The butter coloured mare started to follow the party pony out of the room. "I'll come along too, I need to see how everything's coming along" the alicorn trotted to stand beside her friends, a small smile restricted on her face. As the three mares turned to leave Discord teleported in front of them. "I haven't finished with my decorations!" He waved his paw and claw at them before standing beside the ponies. They turned to go back into the ballroom.

Fluttershy nodded and spoke as Pinkie pie pulled out discs from their boxes, making stacks of yess's and no's. "Yes, my birds know number 7 and 32 from that disc." She waved out a hoof towards the yes pile and the cotton candy pink pony plopped the box on an ever growing pile. "I-I think that's all" she turned her teal gaze to where the lots and lots of discs stood. "Okie dokie lookie, I'ma go finish some more games before Dashie gets here!" The party planner giggled and bounced away. Fluttershy smiled at her friend. The mare turned as she heard a chuckle behind her. Discord was tying balloons all over the place, making sure their where no patterns and they where strung everywhere. Actually, now that she looked, she could see some kind off pattern... Discord had changed the colours of the balloons slightly... Some where a yellow, but not just a normal yellow a soft creamy yellow just like butter. Blinking she looked over to the next balloon, it was a gentle fairy floss pink. Mouth hung open in suprise the pegasus turned to another colour, one she saw every morning when she looked in the mirror. Some balloons where a beautiful teal, just like her own eyes. Fluttershy gasped shocked "oh my" she whispered. And she saw the draconequus hang another cotton candy pink balloon up, next to a teal and butter yellow one. Surely this couldn't be just a coincidence, surely not a mistake, the colours where exact, like he had studied them for a while and knew the pretty array of colours off by heart. The timid pegasus could feel her ears heating up with embarrassment. Is it possible that Discord could feel the same way about her as she felt about him? She remembered the train ride to Canterlot, she had touched him and he had jumped, a blush evident on his cheeks... Just like what she does when he touches her. "Oh my.." She wasn't even sure she had spoken it was so quiet. She trotted out of there, trying not to go to fast to expose her wanting ness to be out of there. As soon as Fluttershy got past the door she bolted for her room, mane and tail, still tangled with knots from flying, flapping behind her like a soft gentle flag on a windy day. She skidded around the corner almost bumping into Applejack. The earth pony blinked her lime green eyes, surprised, as Fluttershy, barely waiting dashed straight passed her. "Are ya'll right sugarcube?" The southern drawl faded away as Fluttershy burst into her room and slammed the door behind her, panting. She slid down the door, letting herself slide to the floor. It was so clear now, it was like a jigsaw puzzle, and she had clicked every piece into the right places. Fluttershy loved him. But what the most surprising part was, Discord loved her back...

She moved to the bed and lay down, letting the shock surpass. A knock sounded at the door. "Flutters, can ah' come in?" She could easily distinguish her friend's southern accent. "Y-yes!" Fluttershy sat up, trying to look presentable and normal, a small smile gracing her nervous features. Applejack opened the door, her eyes shone with concern. "Are ya'll right Hun, it's not like you to go spinning round' a corner?" The farm mare came and sat next to her friend. "Y- actually no..." She almost covered up, but let it slide, she had to tell them sometime. "What's wrong?" The Orange mare put one of her strong forearms around the bashful pegasus's shoulders. "I- I just have something to tell you all, but I'm not sure I can..." The soft mare spoke gently, staring into her friends understanding gaze. "You know you can tell me- well anyway of us, anything, we won't judge you we r' ya'll friends!" The earth pony rubbed her friends shoulder comfortingly. "I know Applejack... I'm just not sure how you ponies will react..." Fluttershy sighed. "Ya'll don't have to tell us, and if ya'll think you do, do so in your own time, go enjoy setting up the gala, tonight is about fun and your not gonna' have any fun while your worryin' bout' what to tell us, ya'll hear?" The element of honesty gave advice to the mare and Fluttershy, warmed by the earth pony's answers, snuggled into a hug with her friend, nuzzling into the Orange pelt happily. Applejack out her other foreleg around her and welcomed her into a full embrace "Oh, thank you Aj!" The element of kindness released the both of them from the hug. The farm pony chuckled "ya'll are most welcome Fluttershai, now I need to finish up cooking for the gala are ya'll gonna be ok?" The bashful mare nodded in response. Without another word the Orange mare smiled, got up from the bed and left. Applejack had been right, she already knew she couldn't ruin her friends- and her own night with worries and complications.

DISCORD

"Oh pony feathers." He growled as the lord of chaos realized his mistake with the balloons. He snapped them back to their original pink, blue and yellow colours. He couldn't have helped himself, he had been thinking of that mare for ages now. To be honest, since eye had admitted he was in love he couldn't get that gentle pegasus off his mind, and it was starting to show through his actions, pretty soon Twilight Floppel or RainbowCrash, or really any of her friends would catch on soon, and how they would take it he didn't know, which of course he didn't like, he knew a lot, being encased in stone for an eternity can have it's advantages. "How's the decorations going Discord?" Twilight's voice sounded behind him and he turned. "Supercalafragalisticexpealadociously!" He answered, stunning the lavender mare into silence for a few seconds with his unexplainable language choice. "Right... well that's good then!" The alicorn ticked a checklist she held in her magic aurora. "Ok so that's games,music,dresses and decorations... I think I just have to check on the food!" Twilight Sparkle ticked some more times of her list and started to walk out the room. "Todeloo!" He waved mischievously back at her, and although her back was turned Discord could feel the alicorn rolling her eyes. Giving a chuckle Discord continued waving until the annoying pony princess was out the door. "Geez" the draconequus turned back around and continued putting up some more balloons absentmindedly.

It was soon lunch, and luckily too, Discord had finished his decorations ages ago and was bored, looking for mischief. He followed Rainbowdash and Pinkie pie out of the room. "So... Did you guys finish your jobs?" He smirked at them. The blue Pegasus had gone from giving him the Death glare, since her mind couldn't blow him up, to ignoring him completely. "What, did you hear something Pinkie?" Rainbowdash raised her voice over Discord's and faced the pink mare, cuffing her own ear so she could hear better. "Yeah it was Discord silly-" Pinkie pie started only to be cut off by the rainbow maned mare's hoof. The earth pony cocked her head confused. "Uhhh" Rainbowdash groaned and rolled her ey es. Discord snickered at her failed attempt and the trio walked towards the kitchen where their food would be served. They sat down on their seats, Spike to his right, and an empty seat to his left where Fluttershy would be seated. A small trotting sound could be heard behind him. He swivelled his head slightly. She was perfect, even with a tangled, windblown mane. Sighing slightly he watched her until she sat down, waiting to be served. Once sat, she looked up at him, her teal eyes Shining, but as soon as they locked eye contact her cheeks and ear tips turned the same colour as her mane and Fluttershy looked away. It was so cute! He couldn't help but squee inwardly. "Alright ya'll, this is a sample of what's on the menu for tonight!" Applejack walked in backwards from what Discord could assume was the kitchen. Once out the heavy double doors the Orange mare turned back around, a tray of food balanced on her back. "Alright Aj!" Rainbowdash grinned, taking her pie off the tray hungrily. The rest of of them nodded, licking their chops, awaiting the pies greedily. After receiving his pie Discord dug in. The mares, spike and Discord finished very quickly, well except Rarity who was daintily taking lady like bites from a fork. "Guys, stop acting so uncouth!" The White unicorn frowned, dabbing a napkin around her mouth with her magic. Rainbowdash and Pinkie pie tied with finishing their pies. "Done!" They shouted, waving a hoof in the air. They all burst into laughter at the sights of their pie covered faces. "So good!" Pinkie giggled rubbing her tummy, a satisfied look on her face. "Yeah Is there any more?" The cyan mare spoke next, a desperate look in her eyes. "Well I'm sure If it was that good Ah' could find some mor-" the farm pony was cut off by the synchronised cheering of The elements of laughter and loyalty. "Pie, pie, pie, pie, pie-" they chanted slamming their hooves on the table. "Okay, okay!" Applejack laughed, adjusting her hat, and left hurriedly. Discord was starting to see why Fluttershy had these ponies as her friends. Although what they would think of his feelings he wasn't sure, but he had to get them out, and soon, or he was going to go insane! But when... Looking around him he realised... The gala, what could be more romantic to a mare than asking them out at the grand galloping gala! A plan formed in his head, he would do it, tonight, whether she returned the feelings or not. Tonight.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

FLUTTERSHY

"Rarity, not so tight!" Rainbowdash squirmed under the dressmakers expert hooves. "I'm sorry Rainbowdash, but we have to make you perfect for tonight!" The unicorn fitted the pegasus into the dress. It was the same rainbow colours as her mane, but they where on see through fabric that sparkled under the light, and underneath the fabric was a cottony material that looked like clouds reincarnated into a dress. And that was just the trail, around her chest was a dark blue fabric that also glittered slightly, on it was her cutie mark. "Oh, it's even better than I imagined!" Rarity squeaked and did Rainbowdash's mane into a tight plait, twisting dark blue, green, yellow and red ribbons into the plait. "Done!" The White mare stepped back to admire her handiwork. "About time!" The cyan mare snorted and moved to stand next to the other two mares that their dresses had been done. Twilight's dress was a deep purple that almost matched her eyes, it had small pink and purple beads traced along the hem that matched her mane highlights she also had them along her chest, she had a collar, it was the same pink as her cutie mark and had her white stars along it. Her mane was done up in a tight circular bun, tied up with a Pink and purple lucky band. Pinkie pie's dress was, well pink, it was a hot pink and had blue and yellow string all over the trail, the hemline was frilly and was a light pink, on her chest was a pastel pink colour that looked a bit ruffled. Her poofy mane was twisted around and had a balloon clip holding it together. Rarity moved onto the farm mare, fitting Applejack into her dress, it was a simple red dress that had a split on the trail to reveal velvety green fabric inside that caught the lighting perfectly. Around her chest it was yellow, almost the colour of her blonde mane, and had green and red stitching all around it. Her mane was put into pigtails, and one trailed on each shoulder, held together with three lucky bands each, one red, one green, and one yellow. Rarity practically shoved Applejack out of the chair and pulled Fluttershy onto it. She gave out a helpless squeak as the unicorn fitted the dress around her. The pegasus looked in the mirror and gave a little smile. Suddenly Rarity yanked a brush through her mane. She winced and gave a squeak. "Darling what have you been doing today, your mane is an absolute mess!" The diva brushed her mane frantically. "Hehe sorry" Fluttershy ducked lower as if to avoid punishment. "It's fine darling!" The fashionista spoke with some clips in her mouth as she yanked the brush through Fluttershy's mane, getting rid of knots and tangles. After Rarity had finished she looked in the mirror and sighed, a smile gracing her features.

Rarity finished getting herself ready. She wore a light blue dress, it was covered over with a glittery see through material like the one on Rainbowdash's dress. Her chest was a lavender, with a blue collar that was ruffled and formed a v around her neck. Her mane was curlier than usual and done into such a fancy style that Fluttershy didn't know what to call it. The White unicorn finished with her own mane and raced to the window, the other mares following behind her. The afternoon sky was darkening, and the first stars where appearing. "Oh my girls, this is it, it's starting!" Rarity squealed and the mare hugged, wanting to live this exciting moment to it's fullest. Trumpets blared and ponies started getting out of coaches and walking up the paths, walking down the trail into the amazing ballroom. They also heard Princess Celestia's voice as she welcomed quests with a steady hoof. "Alright, lets go!" Twilight trotted up to the door, and straightened her dress slightly. The others cheered and followed the alicorn to the door. As they exited they heard Rarity whisper advice. "Now remember girls, chin held high and smile!" Fluttershy did as she was told and grinned graciously as the six mares reached the stairs, about to descend into the ever growing crowd.

DISCORD

"Woah!" He heard a cry and looked behind him to see six mares walking gracefully down the steps. Whispers where heard as ponies spoke in hushed voices beside and behind him. "She is so pretty!" "Yeah but I like the mare beside her better!" He could barely hear them and weren't sure whether or not they had even spoken, because right then, he had eyes only for Fluttershy. She was so dazzling, her chest was dark green, and her trail faded from the same dark green into a lime green, into a pale green and her hem was a pastel green, with pastel blue vines intertwined within the hem. Some slightly darker blue vines where perfectly symmetrical and stemmed off where her foreleg holes started. Her Hooves where electric blue and had pink and green swirly patterns on them. Her mane was slightly curled and looked a little like vines tendrils themselves, some strands where done up with blue and green beads. She was so stunning, so gorgeous Discord could hardly hold himself together. The whispers and hushed voices stopped as the six mares descended into the crowd to mingle.

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy softly danced to the sound of her birds singing, her best friends dancing beside her. This was the life. Taking a small break the mares went to sit down at a table, on the way past fetching some food. The girls sat down, bright cheery smiles lighting up their whole faces, and reflecting In their eyes. Fluttershy didn't feel like eating and waited for her friends to finish their meals so she could get back out on that dance floor. But she turned when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. There stood her crush holding out his paw. "Wanna dance?" She giggled and took his paw, the draconequus pulling her out of her seat easily. They made their way over to the dance floor, not touching as to avoid blushes. As they arrived a reasonably slow song started up. Discord put his paw on her shoulder with surprised her, and also sent a shiver down her spine. He spun her slightly so they could stare into each other's eyes, he then moved his talons over her back, making her side tingle with nerves and a fluttery feeling she couldn't describe. The Pegasus spread her wings so she could keep her balance as they started to sway to the music, hooves moving to the beat. These arms where ropey and hard, these where the arms that could hold and protect her forever. The mare madly blushed and wanted to hide her heated face, but she couldn't look away, the pair were locked in each other's stunning gazes, the light shining off them. They danced in each other's embrace until the song started to wind down. As it did Discord released her from his grip and she was almost disappointed until he said "follow me" he gently led her to a door, and with a nod from him she exited. It was the gala's grand garden in all it's glory, special flowers bloomed and a few animals scattered. Discord led her to a small dip in the undergrowth and the pair sat down in front of a large tree, the leaves sparkling in the evening light. Fluttershy sighed and almost unknowingly leaned against his shoulder. "Fluttershy..." His voice sounded almost regretful. "Yes?" She answered softly, gazing up at him gently. He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you the way I feel... And I hope this won't ruin our friendship, because I doubt you could ever feel the same way..." He trailed off refusing to look at her. Fluttershy gave a small gulp, and pulled her ears back. "Fluttershy I... Well the truth is... I... Um..." He trailed of awkwardly again. And then suddenly he turned to look at her, his brilliant eyes looking deep into her's. "I love you" Fluttershy had seen this coming from the moment he started but the words shocked her into an absolute Silence. "I love the way you sing, I love the way you talk, I love your personality... I just... Love you" Discord stared deeply at her and Fluttershy felt her heart speed up with those amazing words. "And I know you can never feel the same but..." The draconequus got up, and started to move but Fluttershy stopped him. "Wait!" She called out, her hoof touching his claws and she beckoned him back over. "The truth is...i...i... Love you to Discord..." The words had felt so difficult in her head, but the moment they had reached her lips they spilled over the edge like waterfall. "You do?" Discord said stunned. "Y-y- yes I do..." The mare embarrassed with their self turned her head away, hiding behind her soft mane. He took her chin in his paw and lifted her face until their eyes could meet again. "That's all I needed to hear" his words where a soft whisper against her ear and she shivered. Without warning he kissed her, his cool lips melding into her own. Fluttershy's eyes widened with shock, but swiftly fluttered closed as she enjoyed the moment. Their lips where pushed together but seemed to move on their own, and with every new touch of the lips electricity seemed to jolt down both their spines, making them deepen the kiss. She put her hooves around his neck as he kissed her, her talons holding her chin and his paw tangling itself in her mane. They eventually had to break apart for air, and once they did they stared at each other in ultimate shock, mouths hung open. "Oh my!" Fluttershy blinked, relishing the kiss in her mind. Discord smirked "you don't know how long I have waited for that my dear." That sentence alone rekindled Fluttershy's blush. So they sat side by side under the stars, and Fluttershy nuzzled into Discord's fur. But this time before she napped he could finally tell the truth. "I love you Fluttershy." His soft whispers faded into the night.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, you probs want to murder me for taking so long and I apologise XD but besides that, this is very cheesy and probably very rushed so I am sorry, but finally we can get to the main problem of the story, acceptance. See you soon guys, hope you enjoyed nonetheless!**


	15. Chapter 12

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 12

FLUTTERSHY

Fluttershy gently stroked her mane, making sure it was presentable after she and Discord had...kissed. It had been magical, as if they had been in a world on their own, but now was not the time, after Fluttershy's short nap the two where returning to the gala as it was almost over, and they could rest after a hard night's work well done. Stepping inside the mare and the Draconequus where almost instantly hit with the blare of the music and chatter, it was the ultimate opposite compared to the soft night they had just been in outside. Looking for her friends the butter coloured pegasus quickly caught sight of them on the dance floor, dancing to their hearts content, not caring who was watching them. Fluttershy almost felt envious of how carefree they where. Spinning and twirling in their gorgeous gowns like stars twinkle and glitter in a night sky. As if sensing her emotions the mare felt Discord lean in beside her. "Don't worry my dear, your the most beautiful mare for me." He whispered next to her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. Blushing she looked away, and turned to trot to a table where she could await the return of her friends. Discord sat down across from here, catching her teal eyes. "We should tell them" the lord of chaos blinked at her, a serious frown on his face, one she hoped she wouldn't have to see often. "You know about- us!" He waved his forelegs in the air as he sought for a word. "O-oh right, but maybe we should wait for tomorrow, they are having such a wonderful time...and I don't know how they will respond..." Fluttershy felt a frown of her own etching into her features and she looked at her hooves, as if they could solve everything... If only. "Alright, but remember, we can't keep this hidden forever." Discord looked down upon her, a small smile showing through. "How's it going Fluttershy!" Pinkie suddenly bounced behind her, making the mare give a small squeal as she hid behind her mane. "Pinkie!" Twilight laughed, and pulled up a seat next to the bashful Pegasus, the other mares taking the other available seats. Pinkie squealed back. "But that doesn't answer my question silly!" The bubbly earth pony giggling, her light blue eyes sharing the same smile that was practically plastered into her face. "Fine Pinkie, how's it going girls?'" She answered truthfully, smiling softly at her friends. "Great!" Rainbowdash and Applejack chorused, and Rarity gave a gracious nod, Swiftly followed by Twilight and Pinkie. Grateful for the small talk she had started, Fluttershy grinned. Hearing noises behind her, the pegasus turned and saw Princess Celestia, walking onto the stage, catching the attention of her audience. "First of all, I would like to give this night up for the ponies who put this years gala together, everyone clap for the Elements of Harmony themselves!" The Sun Princess started, smiling pointing a hoof towards where Fluttershy and her friends sat, blushing from the praise as ponies clapped their hooves on the floor. After the loud clapping of hooves, and the occasional hoot, had died down Celestia smiled graciously, and spoke "tonight was a wonderful evening, I personally enjoyed it a lot, and I hope everypony else enjoyed it aswell, thank you for attending this years Grand Galloping Gala!" The White alicorn spread her giant wings and flew off the stage, a grand exit that left her subjects in awe. The mane six cheered and hoof bumped, smiles enlightening their faces.

Most of the Guests had gone, leaving the mane six, Spike, and Discord to finish packing up any leftover food scraps. As the girls where muttering things about how it was the best night ever, Fluttershy couldn't help but agree, despite her reasons being completely different to her friends. Shuffling some empty pie tins into a rubbish bag, the mare turned towards some of the streamers Discord had put up, reaching a hoof to take them down from where they hung. "We- I would leave those to pack up tomorrow if I were you" Fluttershy's hoof recoiled in surprise as she turned to face the owner of the voice. "Princes Luna!" The girls chorused and bustled around the dark blue alicorn excitedly. After a chuckle the princess of the night said "indeed." Her flowing mane filled with twinkling stars cascaded around her face in gentle waves, reflecting the night sky perfectly. Fluttershy blinked "why- if I may ask, should I leave some of the decorations to pack up for tomorrow?" She asked curiously and Luna kindly answered back. "It is late, and many across equestria have already fallen asleep, it is best if you ponies Do the same, you'll have more energy for clean ups tomorrow" the princess glanced out the window at this, the moon casting shadows across her face. "Thank you Luna" Twilight smiled gratefully, understanding in her deep purple eyes. "You are most welcome Twilight Sparkle, goodnight to you all!" The dark blue alicorn turned away from the window, watching as the girls and Spike said their individual goodnights, returning to the bed chambers. Fluttershy followed, feeling a draconequus on her tail. They waited until the other mares and dragon had shut their doors before turning to each other. "Thank you Discord, I had a wonderful time!" She giggled, locking eyes with him. "I did too my dear, you don't know how happy you have made me, goodnight." With that he placed a small kiss upon her forehead, one that Fluttershy leaned into joyfully. Discord turned and left, leaving the timid pegasus to cheerily skip off to bed.

DISCORD

He flopped onto his bed, his heart soaring with happiness. He had finally done it. He had got the mare of his dreams. About time. And he had kissed her! Twice! How brilliant this day had gone, and there was room more more brilliantness tomorrow. The draconequus sighed, snuggling under his warm covers. Although something seemed off, after returning Fluttershy had looked worried, panicked even, as if she was afraid of what they would think, which of course made sense... Discord let his thoughts drift away, as he slowly sank under the weight of sleep.

He was woken by the distinct chatter of ponies nearby, defiantly mares. "Alright girls time to clean up!" Said a practical and organised voice that practically shouted no nonsense. "We'll make this place sparkle!" Said a high pitched cheery one that was quickly followed by a burst of giggles. "I'll get the higher decorations, can you get the lower ones?" A raspy voice said right outside the door, as the sound of Hooves slowly faded past his room. "Of course dearest!" A high society voice that could easily be mistaken for somepony from canterlot themselves. "Ah'll clean up the rest of the food!" A southern drawl. But the only one that really caught Discord's attention was the soft voice, the one like lillies in a pond, like a graceful bird gliding across the sky. "I'll clean up after my birds, then I have to go feed them" the sound of mmhmm's and unimportant chatter was all he heard as the mares trotted down the corridor. Hmm, if Fluttershy was going to feed her birds afterwards, maybe he could meet her there, he could even feed them for her, He was sure she would enjoy that. Discord grinned, and teleported himself to his desired destination.

FLUTTERSHY

she was flapping on the spot, sweeping a broom across the floor, getting rid of some feathers than had rooted themselves among the cracks in the floor. She flew to the ground and picked up a few robin feathers, the beaufiful oranges told her that it was a chest feather. Thinking about it, Fluttershy could compare each of her friends to a bird. Twilight was defiantly an owl, smart and wise. Rarity was probably a white swan, graceful and beautiful in every way, but vicious if insulted. Suppressing a giggle Fluttershy looked toward her other three friends. Rainbowdash, if she was a bird, would have been a peregrine flacon, swift and agile. Applejack was tricky, maybe an albatross? they had excellent stamina like her orange friend. Pinkie pie was probably a budgie, or galah, something very bubbly and happy. What would she be? Fluttershy often considered herself like a Diamond Dove, likes to be around her close friends, and enjoys attention every now and then, but prefers everything to be quiet and peaceful. Speaking of birds "I have to go feed my birds now guys!" She called over her shoulder and waved to her friends as she left, the mares waving back eagerly, completely oblivious to being compared to birds.

Trotting down the path Fluttershy felt a sense of calm, everything, right now, was perfect. Although not for long, she could only imagine her friend's reactions to Discord and her... Arriving at the cluster of trees, she passed them, entering the clearing. But to her surprise in the centre of the clearing was a draconequus, birds feeding out of his paw, and deer creeping at the edges of the trees, unsure but curious all the same. A smile spread across Fluttershy's face and the mare trotted eagerly behind the lord of chaos. "Discord?" She called, feeling upbeat. "What- oh Fluttershy, your here!" Discord chuckled, turning around surprised. "I fed the birds!" He looked towards the avians proudly, grinning madly. "Oh, thank you Discord, that was so lovely!" She giggled and after a small moment of hesitation, stood up on her hind legs and nuzzled him, the lord of chaos turning a deep Crimson, his eyes almost cross eyed as he tried to watch the mare nuzzling him. She quickly stopped and fell back onto all fours, and had a blush of her own. "I-I'm sorry..." She trailed off embarrassedly. "No worries my dear." He smirked at the shy mare, a half grin plastered on his face. Discord trailed a talon down the side of her face, and she gasped as shocks where sent off from his cool touch. "W-what are you doing?" She managed to squeak out as his claw reached her chin, lifting her head so he could stare directly into her teal eyes. "What I've wanted to do for a while..." He growled softly, but it wasn't threatening, and Fluttershy giggled at the animal noise.

DISCORD

Her giggle was like a tinkle of bells in the air, and he would do anything to hear it again... Later. He pressed his lips to her, and time seemed to slow as he felt her spine stand rigid for a few seconds before melting into him. It was magical and mystical, a feeling that Nothing could compare to. Fluttershy's lips where so soft, and warm and moist and magical, Discord could've sworn he had heard fireworks, but it didn't matter, it was just the two of them, him and her, a boy and a girl, lost in the world of love. She tasted like rosebuds blooming in a garden, her mane so soft it was like running his paw through a cat's fur. His talons traced over her wings, twirling a loose feather in his claws delicatly and they broke the kiss, foreheads leaning together as they took deep breathes. "I guess I'm gone have to get used to that..." She smiled softly "what?" He questioned. "You getting what you've wanted." She grinned and gave him a small peck on the cheek, but it was enough for him to blush madly once more. "Y-yeah" he stuttered uncharacteristically but leaned back slightly as the pegasus stood up and moved towards her birds gracefully. "Want to help me finish?" She asked curiously and Discord found himself nodding without thinking. Calling out to a couple of them she extended her hoof, the feathered critters landing chirpily on her foreleg, one nuzzling her soft gave a small giggle. "Now now did all of you get enough to eat?" Fluttershy asked and the birds gave tweets of confirmation. "Ok then." She smiled and flew up towards a branch where she gently nudged them off her hoof, and returned back to the ground she motioned her head towards the deer lurking in the shadows of the trees. Discord caught on and slowly moved towards the centre of the clearing where the curious but cautious creatures could fully see he was unthreatening. A small deer, only a fawn skipped into the clearing, slowly walking up to the draconequus. It sniffed him with it's moist black noise before giving the lord of chaos a small nudge. A larger deer walked in and sniffed Discord herself, standing slightly in front of the fawn as if to protect it. With a grunt of confirmation the rest of the silent creatures filtered into the area. "Hello my friends." Fluttershy slowly moved to stand beside him as she comforted the wary animals. She he lay down and he lay beside her, the two of them almost silent as the graceful and elegant creatures decided the best option regarding them. She softly called out to them "it's ok, my darlings, come and say hello" her voice was so gentle, comforting, it was almost alien how great it sounded. The fawn skipped around it's mother and lay down beside Fluttershy, giving her nudge with it's nose as well. The deer tensed, waiting for a reaction. Fluttershy simply giggled in response and the deer snorted in appreciation, laying down around the couple in the centre. Out of the shadows another deer stepped forward, his head held high, antlers gleaming in the light. It circled it's herd proudly, never taking it's eyes off the pony and draconequus in the centre. Although it never sat down with it's family both Fluttershy and Discord could tell the stag was relaxed. Soon one of the deer got up, another male, a little older than a fawn with small antlers sticking out of his head. Discord looked up at his own antler atop his head. " that stag's one looks just like mine" he chuckled, pointing to the young male. "Actually Discord, that's a buck." Fluttershy giggled at his annoyed snort. "I thought males are called stags?" He raised his eyebrow. "Your half correct, older or bigger male deers are called stags, the younger ones or less powerful ones of the herd often called bucks, it's a common mistake." She gently corrected him, giggling at his perplexed expression. "What else do you know that probably only a third of equestria knows about?!" The draconequus saw her teal eyes brighten at a chance to show off her animal facts. "Well, did you know parrots have individual tweets, chirps and squawks that represent names." She smiled brightly and continued. "And cats can't see red, instead they see green so.." She looked around her "that mushroom!" She pointed at it loudly. "It's red to us, but any little kitty would see it as green!" She giggled and waved her hoof excitedly, it was clearly obvious this was her passion. "Ooo, and have you seen a goat climb trees, because they are surprisingly good at it!" Discord listened intently...

FLUTTERSHY

Eventually they had to return otherwise ponies would get suspicious, so they left the deers, and with polite waves they where off. "And- and, owls can't actually move their eyes! That's why they have their amazing neck abilities able to swivel them to up to-" she would have continued if it weren't for a fuzzy lion paw clamped over her mouth. She blushed madly "whoops, I got too excited didn't I?" She looked down shyly as they trotted back towards the castle. "It's fine dear, it's just way to many thoughts to process at once! I mean I had no idea there were names for practically every baby animal I can think of!" He laughed joyfully and her eyes lit up again. "Yeah, cygnets, puggles, pups, well as in the shark pups, not as in the dog pups..." She trailed off at a raised eyebrow from The Lord of chaos. "Sorry, I did it again." She sheepishly smiled as they neared the castle doors. "No problem Flutters, I like seeing you so... Enthusiastic!" He struggled to think of a word for her increased enthusiasm. She giggled and they went inside, where a small huddle of mares and a dragon were chatting excitedly. "Just in time!" Twilight smiled at then cheerfully, and turned away from the conversation that continued in without her. "Pack you bags ponies, we are returning home on the next train!" The lavender alicorn trotted up the steps to her room, quickly followed by her number one assistant, who had obviously arrived after she had left to attend to her birds, which speaking of her avian friends, they had promised to meet her on the windowsill of her room very soon. Also speaking of birds... Which bird would Spike be? Hmm... That was it! A bowerbird! They weaved perfect nests, every stick in the right place, and then they went hunting for gems and treasures, which they placed in the nest perfectly to attract a a mate. Yep that Sounded more or less like Spike... She looked to the draconequus beside her, she wasn't sure what kind of bird he was...she would think about it later. The butter cream coloured Pegasus followed her friends out if the room, heading to her room to pack her bags.

She shut her case, and opened the window, a small breeze hitting her face. Almost instantly lots of birds filtered onto the window sill, tweeting at her joyfully. She nuzzled a bird close to her. "There you are my friends, come let's go." She fell back onto all four hooves, presenting her back for the birds to lie on. They did so comfortably and picking up her luggage in her mouth Fluttershy set off, meeting with her friends in the hallway. Closing the door with a back hoof she waited for Rarity who was busy covering up the dresses again, although instead it wasn't to keep the Surprise it was simply so they. wouldn't get dirty. The white unicorn finished and they started walking, Twilight thanking the princess who was waving to her subjects. Discord walked beside her, "a mare shouldn't have to carry such heavy luggage..." He smirked and took the bag out of her mouth. "Your such a gentlecolt..." She whispered her thanks, blushing lightly. "Your most welcome" he grinned a half smile half smirk that made Fluttershy avert her eyes. They eventually reached the station, luckily just in time too. The conductor called "ALL ABOARD!" He cried and the ponies, dragon and draconequus trotted onto the train, luckily finding reasonable seats near the back of a carriage. Before sitting Fluttershy let her birds fly onto the yellow poles. Sitting herself down comfortably she had Discord to her left and Twilight to her right. The butter cream coloured Pegasus leaned back in her seat, relaxing herself. Across from her Pinkie was babbling away, her motormouth running at full speed. this was going to be a long ride...

She put opened the door with the key and entered, almost instantly getting swarmed by excited animals joyful to see her. She laughed. "Yes, I love you guys too, now let me in so I can put my bags in my room." She giggled cheerfully, Discord right behind her as she placed her bags on her bed, where she would unpack them later. She instantly trotted back out, greeted by a horde of over enthusiastic animals, bombarding her with hugs, nuzzles and licks. She giggled loudly "yes, I missed you so much as well my friends!" She nuzzled a lizard who had been sitting contentedly on her shoulder. Angel came running and took a leap into her lap, the rabbit nuzzling into her pelt happily. She smiled and patted him back, the other animals backing away to give her space. She started to stand up, Angel bunny hopping onto her back as she moved to the kitchen. "Who's hungry?" She called and simultaneously the animals cheered. Of course they had eaten while she was gone, but foraging wasn't the same as Fluttershy feeding them. Discord stepped behind Fluttershy. "I'll take care of this!" He snapped his talons, and a range of tasty foods where spread out in bowls for the animals. They dug in hungrily. "Now..." He spun her around, her pale pink mane flowing with her movement. Much to her surprise he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Her breathing quickened. "U-um oh my..." She blinked, blushing embarrassedly. "It's ok, they aren't watching" he pointed toward the animals behind her, but turned her head towards him as if to kiss her again. She pulled away. "Discord, this doesn't feel right, keeping this to ourselves..." She looked gultily at her hooves, avoiding his gaze. "I guess your right... Time to tell them?" He looked out the window absentmindedly and Flutterhsy nodded nervously. She let out a squeak and the two of them made their way to the door, exiting the cottage.

They headed towards Twilight's castle, hoping to catch at least one of their friends there, that way they could organise a meeting or something... Either way Fluttershy felt like turning back, nervousness was stretched all the way from her hooves to her ear tips. "Discord...I'm so worried, what if they reject us, what if they try to turn you to stone, or chuck us in a prison, or banish us! Or banish us and chuck me into a prison wherever they banish us too!" She had a small panic attack, eyes flittering about nervously. Discord stopped to turn to her, waiting patiently until she had finished. "Fluttershy, listen to yourself. These are your friends, you will be fine." He calmly stated, looking at the mare sympathetically, it made her feel a whole lot better. Suddenly Fluttershy turned, she felt eyes boring into their skulls, she could indeed tell everypony was glaring at them from where they stood, watching the couple angrily. Fluttershy sighed.

" you stand with your paw on my waistline.." She started singing much to his surprise.

"It's a scene and we're out here in plain sight"

"I can here them whisper as they pass by, it's a bad sign, bag sign!" She pointed to the many annoyed ponies surrounding them, Discord frowning at them.

"Something happens when everypony finds out..." She looked back at the direction they had been heading bashfully.

"See the vultures circling dark clouds..." She pointed toward the sky with her muzzle.

"Love's a fragile little flame it could burn out, it could burn out." She almost whispered in his ear this line.

"Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes,"

"And guns!" She pointed again at the annoyed townsfolk.

"They are the hunters, we are the foxes!" She turned back the way they came, but glanced back at Discord.

"And we run!" At this she grabbed his paw, and raced from the town all the while singing.

"Baby, I know places we won't be found, and they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down!" They had reached her cottage in no time where they lurked in the shadows near by some trees.

"Cause i, I know places we can hide"

"I know places, I know places!" Fluttershy dragged discord along to another shadow.

"Lights flash and we run for the fences, let them say what they want we won't hear it!"

She sang a soft smile playing on her lips, as the moved towards her cottage Gate.

"Loose lips sink ships all the damn time."

"Not this time!" She spread her wings in excitement.

"Just grab my hoof and don't ever drop it, my love." She extended a butter coloured hoof, one Discord graciously accepted.

"They are the hunters and we are the foxes."

"And we run." He was Unprepared as she dragged him into her backyard.

"Baby, I know places we won't be found!"

"And they'll be, chasing their tails trying to track us down!" She ducked into a bush, a surprised Discord following her.

"Cause I, I know places we can hide."

"I know places." She whispered to him.

"They are the hunters, we are the foxes" they emerged from the shrubbery. Fluttershy still singing.

"Just grab my hoof and don't ever drop it, my love." She extended her hoof again.

"Baby, I know places we won't be found," instead of dragging him she just sighed, slumping next to a tree.

"And they'll be chasing their tails trying to track us down!"

"Cause I, I know places we can hide!"

"I know places." She looked towards the town and sighed.

"They take their shots, but we're bulletproof!"

"I know places."

"And you know for me, it's always you!"

"I know places"

"In the dead of light, your eyes a dream!"

"I know places"

"And I know for you, it's always me!"

"I know places..."

She finished singing, her face angelicly smiling at him. "Why the hay do we break out into song all the time?!" Was all Discord had to say as he waved his forelegs furiously in the air, frustrated.


	16. Chapter 13

THE KINDNESS IN CHAOS

CHAPTER 13

Fluttershy sighed as she finished feeding her animals for the night. Her chest was holding an ever growing knot of guilt. The gentle Pegasus stroked a squirrel before standing, and trotting half heartedly towards her cottage. Upon entering she noticed a sprawled out figure, sleeping soundly on her couch. Fluttershy giggled as Discord let out a loud snore, the guilt fleeting away just for a moment as she stared warmly at his sleeping face. "Goodnight Discord." She whispered, as not to disturb the sleeping draconequus. Unfolding her wings she took a leap and flew up the stairs, quick as an eagle, silent as a fox. Taking a last look downstairs at the draconequus she vacated into her room, were she lay down on her bed. Her teal eyes soon fluttered shut.

She and Discord were standing on the ponyville bridge. They two were gazing into each others eyes lovingly, their paw and claw meeting halfway as they stared not at the romantic setting around them but at each other. A sudden force ripped them apart, sending Flutteshy flying away from her love. "Discord!" She screamed as the force pulled her further and further away, the draconequs in question turning towards the water under him. finally the pulling stopped and Fluttershy ripped her hooves away, her tear filled eyes glancing behind her, realising what the force was. Her friends. Her five friends growled at her, their faces turning into snarls. "You can't be with him!" Rainbowdash growled menacingly. "You don't deserve a monster like him!" Rarity snorted. "Not only that but you didn't tell us!" Twilight turned away, her wings fanning out behind her. "How could ya'll betray us sugarcube, and for a monster like him?" Applejack's eyes simmered with anger and hurt, and she turned as well. "We can't let us hurt more, so you can't see him again... Ever!" Pinkie snarled, her usually happy demeanour replaced with a evilness Fluttershy had never seen on any of her friends. "What no!" Fluttershy squeaked but her cries were ignored as her friends grabbed at her, and started pulling at her. "STOP!" A bellow was heard, and beams of magic were hurtled at her friends, Fluttershy jumping back in shock, her back hitting the hard earth beneath her. A figure strolled forth. "Princess Luna? Wait am I dreaming?" Fluttershy sat up, while the dark blue alicorn in question merely nodded. "You must tell your friends Fluttershy, or these nightmares will continue." The Pegasus stood, with a helping hoof from Luna. "Oh but Luna, how will I know they understand?" Fluttershy bit her lip worriedly and the princess sighed. "trust me they will understand, all of them are going through their own friendship problems..." The princess of the night looked regally down at the element of kindness, who's brain was clicking in the pieces, "you mean, they all have their own crushes they are too afraid to tell each other?" Fluttershy's eyes widened. "Very inquisitive you are, and correct too." Luna nodded with a small smile. Luna suddenly stepped forward, her horn lighting up in a bright light. A hole was suddenly formed in the middle of the sky, Luna flying up to it before flying through, beckoning with a hoof for Fluttershy to follow, the Pegasus without hesitation unfolding her wings and following through the hole. They landed on a path of stars, the twinkling orbs seemingly weightless as they floated in mid air, Luna's horn brightened up again and five doors appeared next to the stars. The first door was white, with three blue diamonds on it. Recognising the symbol on the sore Fluttershy glanced curiously at Luna, who nodded towards the door. Fluttershy pressed her hoof to the door, it opening with a click, revealing Carousel boutique.

"But darling, how can I leave ponyville and my friends?" Rarity pressed her hoof to her forehead dramatically. "If we are to start dating then we must live in Canterlot, where my line of work is!" Fluttershy watched as a stallion she didn't recognize strolled to Rarity, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "I-I know, but I haven't even told them of my feelings for you yet, I can't just instantly move away with you, what ever shall I do?" Rarity collapsed onto her fainting couch, the door slamming shut in Fluttershy's face. The Pegasus gasped an turned to Luna, "do all my friends really have nightmares like these?" The mare felt her chest tighten at this prospect and the alicorn nodded. "For some it is the publicity that comes with dating her crush," Luna pointed her her horn towards a blue door with a red, blue and yellow lightning bolt. "Others it is accepting that her crush likes somepony else," the princess briefly turned to the door across from them it was orange with a trio of red apples. "And for your other two friends it is about accepting that their crushes have roles and responsibilities elsewhere." The princess of the night, with a beam from her horn sent the doors sliding across the star path until they were out of sight. "I-I had no idea..." Fluttershy guiltily looked down at the starry path underneath her. Princess Luna lifted her chin with a hoof. "They know not of your predicament either, if you tell them of your relationship with the master of chaos, they will come to understand and may even be willing to admit their own feelings, but if you don't tell them in time it may drive you and your friends apart.." The alicorn brought up an image of Fluttershy and her friends, the image slowly fading into mist before Fluttershy's eyes, the mare gasping. The stars underneath her suddenly started rippling, the twinkling orbs fading, Luna giving her last declaration "tell your friends, face your fears, or they will come true!" The alicorn's voice resonated, it echoing in Fluttershy's ears.

The mare jackknifed into a sitting position on her bed, the covers flying off herself and onto the floor. "Oh my!" Fluttershy squeaked.

DISCORD

The draconequus skipped up the stairs, holding a plate of blueberry pancake in his forelegs. Reaching Fluttershy's door he shifted the plate to his talons and gave a firm knock with his lion paw. "Oh Fluttershy!"he chirped singsongily. "Come in..." The soft voice from inside replied. Discord entered the room "I made pancakes for brea-" he stopped as he heard a sob com from the Pegasus on the bed. His heart wrenched as he saw tears streaming down her face. "Are you crying?!" He panicked, and dropped the plate onto the bedside table, instantly sitting next to her on the bed. He forelegs waved around furiously as if he had no idea where to put them before he decided to rest them on her shoulders, the mare turning and sniffling into his chest. "Why are you crying?" Discord whispered into her ear and it flicked in response. "I just had a dream.." Fluttershy stopped her crying, sniffling a little as her hooves wiped at her tear stained cheeks. "Care to elaborate?" He gently asked, his forelegs still firmly and comfortingly on her shoulders. "Y-yes, I was having a nightmare and Luna Came and told me I needed to tell my friends or our f-friendship might drift apart, but I'm so scared to tell them!.." Fluttershy quickly stuttered and Discord blinked amusedly. "I don't think telling them about out relationship immediately would drift you guys apart, I mean your like a bunch of Girl Scout knots, all tangled together, and that ain't ever gonna break apart!" He exclaimed and the Pegasus smiled with amusement. "That was a lovely, and quite frankly amusing statement" she grinned up at the draconequus. "Besides that, these are your friends, they will understand." Discord sighed, before turning back to the bedside table. "Pancakes?" He offered.

"These are delicious!" Fluttershy complimented between mouthfuls of her breakfast. "I know, and these aren't nearly as good as my magic summoned ones!" Discord snorted and Fluttershy stopped eating at this. "You mean, you cooked these? Without magic?" The mare glanced up at him and he nodded, and she swallowed her mouthful, leaning over to give him a hug. "That is so sweet of you!" She gave a soft squeal and his fur instantly heated up the moment her hooves came into contact with it. Discord slid off the arm of the couch, sitting next to his marefriend. He gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, the mare in turn blushing and retreating behind her mane. Fluttershy set her plate down and game him a gentle kiss on the lips in return. Her lips were so soft, and mesmerising, Discord's heart immediately sped up and he found himself purring in his throat, and as she moved to pull away his talon traced it's way down to her cheek, until it hit her chin and kept her there. Fluttershy didn't object as her hooves slid across his shoulders and connected around his neck. They both didn't hear the knock at the door and the creak of it opening. A loud gasp alerted the lip locked couple and they broke apart in panic.

FLUTTERSHY

Dread filled her heart as the organ sank in her chest, her teal eyes flickering over the group of her friends who had gathered in the doorway in panic. "Ummm... It's exactly what it looks like." Discord stated and Fluttershy glared at him. "Discord!" She cried and discord smiled sheepishly. "You wanted to tell them didn't you?" He reasoned and she gave him a halfhearted slap across his shoulder as Rainbowdash stepped forward angrily. "What have you done with her!" The blue Pegasus growled, her eyebrows furrowed menacingly over her piercing magenta eyes. "I bet you put her under a spell, you monster!" Rarity cried, her mouth open in horror and her deep blue eyes shimmering with disgust. "No!" Fluttershy leapt off the couch as Rainowdash started charging forward, her hooves lifted intending on hitting a target. The blue mare stopped, but snorted out a puff of smoke out of her nostrils. "I did that w-willingly..." Fluttershy shrank a little as her friends faces ranged from anger, to disgust, to horror, to disbelief, to confusion. "You kissed him willingly?" Pinkie cocked her head in discombobulation. "Y-yes..." Fluttershy shrank further as her friends started backing away. "You've been... Seeing Discord?" Twilight struggled to comprehend what she saw, her emotions flitting about in her eyes. "Also yes..." The butter coloured mare fell onto her back as Rarity ran forward. "You didn't tell us?!" The white unicorn gave a small shriek to which Fluttershy hid behind her mane. "I can't believe this!" Rainbowdash brashly cried, rearing before dashing out the door, rippling Fluttershy's mane even further across her face. "I can't, no, I just can't..." Twilight raced out the door after her, quickly followed by a disgusted RRity and a saddened Pinkie pie. "Ah'm disappointed in you Sugarcube" Applejack turned back around in the doorway to face Fluttershy with an understanding but upset stare. Fluttershy stood and raced out of the cottage, but her friends minus Dash had already gone. As she stared at their heads disappearing over her bridge the pegasus reeled. "Luna was right, oh... What have I done?"

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry guys short chapter, been pretty busy as of late, but my other stories are getting updated earlier if you would rather check them out in the meantime. In case you guys don't know the song in the last chapter was I know places by Taylor Swift. Anyway, I'm going to ask you guys a a question: what do you think should happen next?


	17. My Apology

MY APOLOGY

Before I explain may I say I am so sorry, I left you on an edge point where you had no idea what would happen next, I am a horrible person and I feel ashamed!

The reason the next chapter has been taking so long to get out is because I am overworked with school or other important tasks, and when i do get a break I would rather sit down with my cat and read a book or cuddle my dogs as I sit by the pool. Writing for me, is usually a way to relax, to enjoy myself but I haven't been doing that with this story.

Why?

Well for one thing, the grammar, paragraphing and detail in the story is awful and I have gotten a whole lot better at writing since when I first started this fanfiction. This made me feel embarrassed to update because of my terrible writing, and I was afraid to change the paragraph style because that's what I had worked with for so long and gotten used to.

But that's all going to change.

Over the course of the next few weeks I will fix and replace the old chapters.

Here's what to expect in the new replaced chapters.

-Better Grammar

-Fixed spelling mistakes

-Actual paragraphs .

-More detail

And overall a better story!

At the end of replacing all the old chapters you will get a new chapter I promise!

But for now if you really can't survive without some Fluttercord check out one of my most recent stories, it's called A Pirate's Love and is updated frequently.

Thank you for your understanding!

-Wildfur123


End file.
